New Life, Old Friends
by Wildfirelover003
Summary: It is ten years ofter Kris was kicked out of Raintree. She now lives in Georgia. But ne day she gets a call from and old friend. Who is it. What has happened that could change Kris' life?
1. The New Life

Hey Guys...I'm writing a new story... hopefully this one id better than my other one.

SUMMARY:

Ten years after Kris Furillo is kicked out of Raintree...she gets a call from an old friend. Her best friend in the whole world...Wildfire...has been very sick. One the rims of dying..If leaved Matt no choice but to call her. When Kris makes the decision to go back to the life she once loved she faces many of the things she left behind. Will her old life be her new one?

CHAPTER 1:

Kris Furillo woke up to the sun shining through her apartment. She sat up in the bed. 10:30. she was so glad to have the day off. She hated her job, working at an horse auction. It took place every Saturday, but they recieved horse Tuesday-Friday. Saturday was the auction, and Sunday they go the horses out and cleaned. Monday was the only day off. Kris hated to see wanderful horses be sent off with slaughterers and people who wouldnt take care of them.

Kris got out of her warm bed and went to the kitchen. She grabbed herself the box of cereal as she turned on the coffee pot. She poured her cereal and by the time she had milk in it the coffee was ready. She finished her breakfast ad went into the bathroom.There she took a quick shower. She got out, dressed, fixed her hair, and put on some make-up.

While Kris was walking down the stairs to the lobby of her apartment building it reminded her of Raintree. The green colored walls and wooden steps. _No! _she told herself _Raintree isn't your home anymore. It hasn't been for ten years. You have a life in Georgia now. You belong here. Alone, by yourself._ Kris had had this conversation with herslef many times. Sure she missed Raintree..but the one thing she could never forgive her self of was the fact that she left her best friend, Wildfire, there.

_Flashback:10 years earlier._

_"What are you doing here?" Kris asked her brother Jace._

_"Well, I could ask you the same thing. Why are you walking down the highway little sis?" Jace asked his sister._

_"I was kicked out of Raintree. I'm trying to find a place to live. Not that it is any of your business," Kris replied._

_"Well, come with me. You can crash at my place tonight. Then in the morning, you can find a place of your own. Come on sis."_

_"Fine, but first thing in the morning, I'm leaving."_

_"Thats okay!'_

_End Flashback._

Kris remebered the the next morning when she found out that the little auction house in Oakland needed help. She ended up living with her brother for three years. Then she was asked to transfer out to Georgia at a new auction house that opened. Ever since she has been working in Georgia.

"Morning Miss Furillo," the clerk said. Her and the clerk never got along. She was polite to Kris, but not as friendly as the night clerk.

"Any mail for me this morning Mrs. Murray?" Kris asked the middled aged woman wiht small green eyes.

"Always Jock," Mrs Murray said. She hated jockeys, that was why she called Kris that. Kris ignored it.

As she was handed her mail and male behind her cat called to her.

"Grow up Drew," Kris said turning around. Drew was the guy that lived next to her. He did that all he time as a joke.

"Why Krissy? I'm as grow as a man can get. But I just die when I see those pretty little tan legs," Drew said leaning againt the wall blocking Kris from the stairs.

"It's Kris. And I appreciate your comment, but you couldn't get a dog to like you. So why should I?" Kris replied knocking him out of the way.

"Whoa Kris. That was harsh. Why dont you make it up to me by coming to my apartment for lunch. I'll make anything you want," Drew said. Kris looked into his beautiful blue eyes as the joked with each other. They had been dating on and off for the past three years. Kris always saw him as more of a friend.

"Fine! You win. I want a sanwich with mayo, tomatoe...you know. The usual."

After lunch Kris went for a run. Behind the auction house stables there was a mile long trail. she got out of her Chevy Silverado and locked the doors. She took off at a slow jog into the trail. She had taken so many horses down this trail before. She loved it.

As the wind whipped through her brown hair Kris slowed down to a walked. Soon she approached a trail that attached to this one. She turned onto is. After about 10 minutes she arrived at her destination.

In front of her stood a two story log cabin. It had around 25 acres of land behind it. It have three barns. As she walked onto the vacant property she listened to the sounds of birds in the nearby trees. No one lived at this house. Kris had asked about it and people told her that it was built, but hen they owners got really sick and had to go over to England. The house and property now sat alone in the middle of nowhere with out an owners. The people who built it were dead, and didn't leave it in there will.

Kris loved this house. She was planning on buying it from the state. But she didnt have the money for it at the moment. She had been saving up for it the past seven years. She fidured that by the end of the year her saving will be enough for the down payment and the first couple of months payment. She was so excited for the house to be hers.

Kris walked up onto the rap around porch. She sat on the railing and watched the squirrels playing on the ground next to a near by tree. She then walked to the barn. The barns looked exactly like the Raintree barns. Inside and out. She walked to the second stall and leaned against the wood. She closed her eyes and imagined Wildfire, her best friend standing next to her.

Kris jumped when her cell phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID but didnt recognize the number.

"Hello?" Kris said mad that someone awoke her from her fantasy.

"Hey. Is this kris Furillo?" a male voice said.

" Yes, who is this?"

A/N-Cliffhanger I know. 3 reviews and I'll post second chapter. I already have it written. I just need the reviews.


	2. Old Friends

A/N- Ok, here is the second chapter. Please enjoy.

CHAPTER 2:

"Kris! I can't believe this is really you!" the male voice said.

"Who the h is this?" Kris said very mad.

"Oh, right. This is Matt. Matt Ritter. Do you remember me?" Matt asked.

"MATT! OMGSH! How could I not remember you? How are you?" Kris ased really excited.

"I'm great. I'm married now and have two kids and another one on the way. How are you?" Matt explained to Kris.

"Married? Wow! I'm great. I'm looking at this house I'm planning on buying. Hopeing to have enough money by the end of hte year to buy it. It is a great house. Not to be rude, but why are you calling?" Kris asked.

"Umm...Wildfire really misses you. You really need to come back home for a while," Matt told her.

Kris was shocked. She didn't really think Wildfire was the reason he called. She saw him race twice snce she had left. But finished dead last in each one. When teh reporters interviewed Pablo about it he said " We has the potential to win. But only with ne person, and that's not possible anymore."

"Ok, what's wrong with him?" Kris asked getting worried.

"He needs you. Only you can tell. The vets don't know. He really needs you Kris,"Matt said.

"Well, I'm not positive how soon I can get there. Let me call my boss, them I'll call you right back. I'm going to try my best!" Kris said.

Her and Matt said good-bye and Kris called her boss.

"Hey Jeff, I need a huge favor," Kris said.

"What is it Kris?" Jeff asked. HE was a really nice guy. And he really liked Kris as a worker.

"Umm...I need some time off. You know how I told you about Wildfire?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jeff said.

"Well, he is really sick. And I really need to see him, he needs me!"

"Ok, I know you two have a strong bond. You have seven weeks vacationa time for the past seven years. You can go ahead. Call and tell me if anything bad happens."

"Thanks so much. I'm going home to pack. I'm going to leave tomorrow I guess."

"And Kris, be careful," Jeff said.

"Will do. Thanks and Bye!"

"Bye,"

Kris ran as fast as she could back to her truck. She called Matt on the way home. She was to leave tomorrow. She was going to drive to California. She would arrive Thursday or friday. There she wold stay seven weeks to make sure he was back in health. He was only fourteen. He was too young to die.

Kris was packed and ready to leave Early Tuesday morning. It was 3 am. The sooner she left, the sooner she would arrive at Raintree.

Kris drove until 12 am the next day. There she realized she needed to stop. She went a resturant and ordered some food to-go. She parked in a rest area where she ate and quickly fell asleep.

It was Thursady morning 5:30 am. Kris woke up from her thrd night of restless sleep. She knew she couldn't sleep well until she wa with Wildfire. Because of her nonstop driving she was only 300 hundered miles from Raintree. In no more than 5 hours she would be at Raintree. She drove as she ate a McDonald's breakfast. She almost fell asleep once. She really needed to pull over. But she had to get to Raintree.

A/N-I know it's not that long. But here it is. Please Review. I'm lowering it down to 2 reviews before next chapter. 


	3. Best Friends Reunite

A/N- Here is the next chapter as promised. Thanks for all of the reviews.

CHAPTER 3:

Kris was very tired. But she knew that if she didn't sleep soon she was going to fall asleep driving. She decided to call Matt and tell him she was going to be a few hours later than expected.

"Hello," Matt said answering his phone.

"Hey Matt, it's me, Kris," Kris said holding the phone with one hand and driving with the other.

"Hey Kris, what's up? Are you still getting here today?" Matt asked. Kris could faintly here the voice of a young child yelling _Daddy!_

"Yeah, I'm about 250 miles away. But I really need some sleep.I'm going to stop for about two or three hours. I'll be there around threeish I guess," Kris said turning onto an exit.

"Sure that's fine. My kids are looking forward to seeing you. And I can't wait for you to see my wife," Matt said.

"I can't wait either. By the way, how is Junior. Is he like, married or anyting?" Kris asked curious about the man she has loved for over ten years.

"You'll have to see when you get here," Matt said. "Bye Kris. Be careful!"

"Ok, Bye Matt," Kris said hanging up the phone.

Three hours later...

Kris woke up with a start from her nap. She looked at the clock. 9:30. She still had a little over a four hour drive ahead of her. She wasn't as exhausted as before so she started up the truck and got back onto the interstate. As she drove she turned on the radio. She sang along as she drove down the road.

Three and a half hours later...

Kris was now in Oakland. As she drove trough the familiar town she remebered her childhood. She passed the place she remembered most in her life. The Oakland Sheriff Equestrain Center. The place where she met Wildfire. They had grown a strong bond there. Kris couldn't believe she left him ten years ago.

As Kris thought she turned onto a dirt road that she had been down so many times. It was the road were Raintree and Davis were. She slowed down her truck as she turned down a familiar drive way. She pulled in a parked by one of the barns.

She looked in her mirror and rememberd she hadn't had a shower since she left home. She took the brush out of her glove box and brushed it through her tangled shoulder length brown hair. She popped some gum in hr mouth and got out of her truck. She looked up and noticed Jean running out of the house.

"KRIS!" She called.

Kris remembered the last time she had talked to Jean. When Jean ordered her to leave Raintree.

"Hey Jean!" Kris said allowing Jean to give her a hug.

"Look at you Kris. All grown up. Look, I don't want anything that happened bad between us in the past come between us now. I was wrong to kick you out. And I apologize," Jean said looking Kris in the eye.

Before Kris could answer Matt came running out of the house. Kris had memories of them from the past too. She had left him. He had a right to be angry at her.

"Hey Kris," Matt said giving her a hug too.

"Hey Matt," Kris said.

Kris turned to the barn after saying hello to Matt and Jean and Todd.

"I bet you wanna see him don't you?" Todd said to Kris. Todd had grown up a lot. He was 25 and was engaged to a girl named Michelle. She was a pretty little blonde.

"You bet right," Kris said.

"He is in his old stall. Go ahead. He should be expecting you," Matt said.

Kris ran to the middle, and largest, barn. She stood in the doorway and whistled. She then saw a large bay stick his head out of the stall. "Wildfire!" Kris said jogging to the horse. She gave him a hug as tears were coming out of her eyes. She was stroking his muzzle when she looked into the stall. Pictures of her were hung all over the place. Kris walked into the stall with Wildfire right behind her. She looked at the one of Kris and Him when they had won there first race together. Then she noticed the one from the Breeder's and then when they won the Gold Cup. She looked back at Wildfire and smiled.

"I'm back boy. I'm so happy to see you!' Kris said hugging his neck one more time. She looked him over and noticed his ribs. He had lost a ton of weight.

"How long has he been like this?" Kris asked.

"Five years. He started acting up about a year after you left. He went down hill slowly form there. The past five years he as been lossing a lot of weight. Then he stopped eating anything last week. We knew we had to call you," Jean explained.

"You should have called me five years ago then. Or right after he started getting sick. I was in Oakland the first three years I was gone. Why didn't you call me then?" Kris said angry.

"We were mad Kris. I sold all of the horses. Junior took aver Davis and sent Wildfire back here because his father wouldn't. We are sorry Kris. We really are!" Jean exclaimed.

Kris stayed with Wildfire the rest of the day. She groomed him and talked to him. Just like the old days. By dinner time she was ready to eat. She hadn't had a decent meal all week.

"Kris, I want you to meet my wife," Matt said.

Kris saw a dirty blonde with blue eyes.

"Wait a second Matt. Isn't that...?"

A/N-HAHA! Another cliffhanger. You probably know who it is. You know the deal, 2 reviews and another chapter.


	4. Catching Up

A/N-Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. It was really quick! I will try my best to improve as I go along. The beginnings are always the toughest to write. Thanks for reading. Enjoy, and REVIEW! Oh and to the Krunior fans...there is a treat in here for you!

CHAPTER 4:

"Gillian? Yes this is Gillian," Matt said putting his arm around his obviously pregnant wife.

"Hello Kris. It is so good to see you agian," Gillian said giving Kris a warm smile.

"It is great to see all of you too," Kris said.

"And these are our two kids. The boy over there is the oldest. His name is Caleb Andrew. He goes by Cabe. He is four," Matt said talking about a brunette boy with big blue eyes. He looked just like his dad, but not with brown eyes. "And this pretty little girl here," Matt said picking up a toodler with blonde curly hair a big dark blue eyes. She looked a lot like Gillian," She is Maria Catherine. She goes by Maria. She is going to be two in about a month. And Gillian is due to have twins any time now," Matt said.

"They are adorable!" Kris said taking the little girl with with outstretched arms.

"You Krissy!' she screamed.

"I sure am. And you are Maria, right?" Kris said talking to the toddler.

"That ME!" she screamed.

"Sorry, she has seen pictures of you. She has been waiting to meet you," Gillian said taking her daghter from Kris.

After Dinner...Kris is back in the barn with Wildfire.

"So, what do you think Wildfire. Do I fit back in where I did ten years ago?" Kris asked her faithful friend.

Wildfire just nudged her.

"So, I heard you were back in town," a male vice said behind her.

"What?" Kris said turning back around.

"Hey Kris. It's good to see you again."

Kris finally realized who she was talking to. It was Junior, the guy she has loved for over ten years. _My Junior, wait no Kris! He probably has moved on with his life. You can't just barge in now!_ Kris said to herself.

"Oh my gosh! Junior!" Kris said. Her emotions took over. Kris dropped the curry comp she was using and ran Junior and jumped into his arms. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"I feel the same way," Junior said spinning her around. He rapped his arms around her tighter with every spin.

Once they were done hugging they began discussing the past ten years.

"Well, Dani left. She lives in Kentuky now. She was engaged, but left the guy at the alter," Junior was telling her.

"Dani did that?" Kris asked.

"Yeah. She said she was still in love with R.J. and felt it was wrong to go off and marry someone else."

"Wow! She realy did love him didn't she?" Kris said.

"Yeah. It's weird though. She never has a chance with the guy she loves. But me? I've been in love for over ten years. I just wish the girl could find someway to love me back," Junior said rubbing Wildfire's neck.

All Kris could do was stare at his gorgeous face. She figured he had moved on with his life. But he was still in love with her. Or that was the way it sounded. Just looking at his face made the feelings for him that were tucked away come flooding back.

"Same way with me," Kris said giving Junior a little smirk.

"Oh really. With whom migh I ask?" Junior said coming around to the side of the horse she was on.

"Honestly Junior. Who do you think?" Kris asked taking a step closer.

"Well, I'm hoping," Junior said flashing his famous Davis grin, then coming a step closer so they were only abou tan nich away from each other.

"Junior, I know this sounds crazy, but who were you talking about?" Kris said really curious.

"Kris, like I said ten years ago. I love you. I always have, and I always will. I don't want you to leave me agian without you knowing that," Junior siad to her.

"I..I'm...Junior. I love you too!" Kris said finally spitting it out.

"Oh Kris," Junior said rapping his arms around her and leaning down and kissed her. Kris allowed the kiss as she deepened it.

"A hem!" they heard someone say behind them.

"Oh Matt...hey buddy. Anthing wrong?" Junior asked feeling a little but embarassed as did Kris

"Yeah, Gillian. Her water just broke. We are going to the hospital. Gillian wants both of you there when she gives birth. She wants you two to be the godparents." Matt said excited and hurried at the same time.

"You go Matt, I will take Kris in my car and we will follow!" Junior siad taking Kris' hand.

A/N-You know the deal. 2 reviews. I hope Krunior fans liked it cough???.


	5. Godparents

A/N-I know...another chapter...Sorry.. Thanks for everone's suggestons. I'm going to try my best to fill in everyone's wishes. Sorry for such the long delay, FanFic wouldn't let me upload anything.

CHAPTER 5:

Junior and Kris had just arrived at the hospital where Gillian was about to give birth to twins.

"Hey, I'm glad yall came!" Matt said coming from behind a pair of hospital doors.

"Why wouldn't we come to see our godkids?" Junior asked. "How's Gillain?"

"The doctors said it may be a few hours. They are expecting her to give birth sometime in the early morning. I think she will be glad to get this over with." Matt said answering Junior's question.

"Well, I didn't get any dinner. I'm going to the cafeteria. Kris, Matt, you wanna come?" Junior asked.

"No, I'm fine," Kris said sitting down in a chair.

"Yeah, you go ahead. I need to talk to Kris anyways. Will you call my mom? She is at home watching the kids?" Matt asked.

"Sure thing man," Junior said walking off in the direction of the cafeteria.

"So, you needed to talk to me?" Kris asked turning in her chair towards Matt.

"It's about what happened when you left." Matt told her.

"Matt, I'm really sorry aout just leaving you. I feel really bad," Kris said with a sad look on her face.

"No, it's okay, really.

Whn you left I felt like my whole world was crashing down. You left, Mom sold all of the horses, Wildfire was gone. I was always by myself in the bunkhouse. Then one day Gillian came to me, she was like, 'Matt, I'm sorry about everythingthat has happened. I want to to know hat even though you aren't in love with me anymore. I love you and I want to be here for you.' So then we started hanging out and eventually it lead to dating, then I realized I was in love with her. Although I was still in love with you in some deep part of my heart. But Gillian helped me realize that the love I felt for you was a brotherly love. So after about a year of dating I proposed to her. By then you had been gone for two years. We waited a year to get married. I tried to invite you, but we got a hold of your brother and he told me that you had just moved to Georgia. So we went ahead and got married. So three years later Gillian got pregnant with Cabe. By then the barn was full again. Junior was the owner of Davis, and though I hate to say it, you never came up anymore. Then when Wildfire started getting really sick last week, I knew the only person who could help him was you. I called your brother and finally talked him into giving me your number after I explained what had happened. So I called, nad here we are now," Matt said in detail.

"Matt, like I said, I'm sorry I left. I was planning on coming ot tell you all that I was going to Georgia, but felt kinda weird coming back, so I just went. I got a nice apartment in south Georgia. I work for an auction house, I ride horses in auction. And durin the week, people bring in the horses that they want ot auction off, and I train them o they are for sure to get a great home. It really is a nice job," Kris told Matt.

"Glad to here it. So, are you god now?" Matt asked Kris.

"Yeah, thanks," Kris said as Matt got up to leave.

4 hours later...11:45 p.m.

"I wonder if she is having this baby anytime soon," Junior said leaning back against the chair.

"Hmm..I was wondering the same thing. Look Junior, I'm really tired. I'm ging to take a nap. Wake me up when if you hear anything," Kris said curling up in her chair.

3 hours later...2:45 a.m.

Matt came storming out from behind two doors waking both Kris and Junior.

"Matt? What's up?" Kris asked rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"The doctor's said it will be any sedcond. Come one. Sh want's yall there!" Matt said waiting for them.

The followed Matt who wqaqs running down the halls. Kris and Junior where holding hands while running after him. They arrived at the room at the very end of the hall.

"Come on in," Mat said openng the door.

"Did you call your mom?" Gillian asked with a hard breath.

"Yeah, she is on her way. Todd is watching the kids. He will brng them when the babies are born," Matt said.

Soon Gillian went into another contration. Matt was holding her hand helping her breathe. A tall male dacoter around the age of 60 came in around five minutes later.

"Ok Mrs. Ritter. Push. Keep going. Thats good. I see the tip of the head,"

All the while Kris had her head in Junior's head trying to keep from watcing figuring that may be a little weird for Gillian.

Once the contraction was over it seemed like only five seconds had passed before a new one started.

In about two minutes Kris heard a baby scream. She had just witnessed a baby being born.

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby boy!" The doctorng the parents the little boy once a nurse had put him in a blanket.

"Ok Gillian, we have one more baby to go. Here comes another contraction. PIUSH!" the doctor said.

Gillian did as ordered and soon another scream was heard. "And it is a beautiful little girl!"said hte doctor. Matt, holding the little boy walked over and handed him to Kris. "Here is your godson," he said. Kris looked down at his pretty little blue eyes. Junior was looking over his shoulder. When Matt came over with the girl Kris handed back the little boy.

"They are adorable," Kris said as the baby looked up and smiled at her.

"Just like there godmother," Junior siad from behind her. Kris looked up at him as he leaned down and gave her a kiss.

A/N-Pointless, I know. But there it is. You know the rule!


	6. Baby Names

A/N-So, here is the next chapter. I haven't had any reviews form Chapter 5, but it did take me forever to update because FanFic wouldn't let me upload anything. Well, here it is.

CHAPTER 6:

Kris and Junior were in the cafeteria eating. It was around 4 a.m.

"They really are cute," Junior said sipping at his coffee.

"Yeah, they are. Kinda makes me miss Katelynn," Kris said.

"Who is Katelynn?" Junior asked with a weird look on his face. "You didn;t have any kids while you were gone did you?"

"OH NO!!!!," Kris siad. "The girl that lived in the apartment above me got pregnant. She had a daughter named Katelynn. But she as kicked out and I let her move in with me for about a year and a half. She left about two years ago. Her and Katelynn live about 5 miles from my place. So I get to see her. But not that often. Her mom is working three jobs just to get them through. On Monday's I babysit if her mom has to work." Kris told Junior while drinking her coffee.

"Well, that's a relief."

2 hours later...

Kris and Junior went back upstairs to see Gillian and the babies. It was around 6 and Kris was realy exhausted.

"So, did you come up with names for them yet?" Kris asked while taking the baby boy in her arms from Matt. She then grabbed the bottle out of Matt's hand and began feeding the baby. Gillian was breast feeding the girl.

"Actually, we have," Matt said stroking his wife's hair.

"Yes, the girl is Kristine Gabriella, and the boy is Kenneth Lee," Gillian said.

"Wait, Kristine Gabriella. She was named after me?" Kris said with a smile on her face.

"Yep, and Kenny was named after Junior," Matt said.

Kris looked up at Junior and smiled. For once again in her life she felt loved as the memories from the past ran back to her.

At 10 that morning Jean, Todd, his fiance, along with Cabe and Maria arrived at the hospital.

"Look Maria. It is the babies that were in mommy's tummy," Matt said holding his little girl. Kris looked in Matt's eyes as he showed Maria the babies throught the window in the nursery. He loved that little girl. Kris could tell.

"How di day com outttt?" Maria said in a high pitched voice with a small giggle.

"Um...well.." Matt said a little flustered.

"Maria, why don't you come with me back to see your mommy," Kris said holding out her hands. She took the little girl as Matt mouthed "thank you" to her.

"Tell Gillian I'll be back there in a little bit. I'm gonna run down the the caferteria." Matt said.

"No problem." Kris said walking away with Maria in her arms.

It was ten that night. Kris was asleep in the recliner in the room with Gillian.

"Kris, babe, wake up," Junior said lightly saking her.

"HUH! What is it?" she asked with a start.

"I'm going to go home. I need a shower, and some sleep. Do you wanna stay or come with me?" Junior asked. her.

"Umm...I'll go. Can you drop me off at Raintree. I need to see Wildfire. He is the reason why I'm here ya know," Kris said getting up while rubbing her eyes.

They said there goodbyes to Matt and Gillian and the babies.

About fiftenn minutes later they arrived at Raintree. Kris jumped out of the car and ran to Wildfire's stall. She saw the blanket's and pillows she had left two nights before now out by the stall door. She figured one of the workers had to celan the stall and moved them so she could still find them.

"Hey boy. How are you? Did you think I left you again?" Kris said petting Wildfire's neck.

When Junior saw Kris begin to move the linens inside the stall he got out of his car.

"Do you want to come stay at my house tonight? You can take a shower and sleep in a real bed. You haven' t done that all week," Junior said.

"No, I'm fine. Wildfire's stall is my favorite place to sleep. I have missed sleeping here," she said laying the bigget king sized blanket out.

"Well, are you sure?" Junior sad begging her to come with him.

"I am sure." Kris said laying out another blanket.

"Well, atleast come take a shower, or come and get someting to eat," Junior said. In honesty he just wanted to make she was okay tonight. He missed her and didn't want to loose her agian.

"Junior, I'm fine. Quit worrying. I'll call you in the morning. I'll take up the shower offer then. I'm just too tired to do anything right now," Kris said.

"Fine. Do you even have my number?" Junior asked.

"Umm...no. What is it?" Kris asked him taking out her phone. They quickly exchanged numbers.

"Ok, well. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Junior siad. "I love you," Junior said giving her a hug then leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you too," Kris said out of all honesty.

"I'll see you later. Bye Kris." Junior said then walked out of the barn.

Kris watched him drive away in his new bright red porsche. thinking back on all of hte great memories she had before at this very place.

"WHy did I leave again Wildfire?" Kris asked her best friend before laying down and closing her eyes. She soon fell into a deep, welcomed sleep.

A/N-So, not that great huh? Sorry, but you still know the rules. 2 reviews or no chapter 7. I was kind on the last chapter.


	7. Old days and Love

A/N-Here is chapter 7. I hope that you enjoy it.

CHAPTER 7:

Kris woke up wiht the sound of feed pouring into a bucket. She opened her eyes and saw a stable hand filling Wilfire's feed.

"Oh, sorry to awake you Kris," the tal boy wiht shaggy blonde hair and big brown eyes said.

"No problem," Kris said loking at the clock on her phone. 7:45. "So, who are you? I left so long ago I don't know anyone."

The boy giggled. "I'm Clay Austin. I started working about two years ago."

"Hi Clay. Nice ot meet you. Do you need any help with anything?" Kris asked.

"Well, we are short three hands today. But Jean said to let you be, so you can help with Wildfire," he said putting the feed scoop back in the wheelbarrow.

"Ah, well. Wildfire will be fine as long as I'm here. What needs to be done?" Kris asked stroking Wildfire's soft velvety muzzle.

"Well, feeding is done. There is still mucking to do. And excercise. And I will probably end up training with our racer, Midnight Summer Dream. Or Middy," Clay said as Kris followed him down the aisle of the barn.

"Hmm...maybe I could ride Middy," Kris said as she remembered her jokey days.

"Maybe you could. Go meet George, the new trainer, out on the track on about ten minutes. Jean will be out there too. They will probably let you."

"Thanks Clay. I'll see you later," Kris said running back to Wildfire's stall.

Kris folded all of her blankets and placed them outside of the stall on a small bench. She then ran out to the track.

"George?" Kris said coming up behind a tall mand with a scar going down his cheek.

"Oh, you must be Kristine. Are you coming to watch our work out?" he asked shaking her hand.

"Well, Clay asked me to ride for him today becasue he was to do work for himand three other people. I told him that I didn;t mind as long as you didn't," she said.

"You won the Breeder's Cup. This horse needs a real jokey," George said smiling at her offer to ride. "Hop up!"

Kris smiled as she mounted the horse. "So, tell me his story," Kris said placing the helmet George handed her on her head.

"He was showing lots of promise when we first started training him. But when we put him in his first race he ended up 6th. So we have been training him against other horses so that he can et use to the competition."

"Good enough. How far are we taking this big guy today?" And by "big guy" Kris meant it. She was on top of a 17 hand solid black thoroughbred.

"Take him a half mile. His best time is 48 seconds. And that was in the race. Give him his head ten strides after the quarter mile pole," George explained.

Kris was loaded into the gate. The ooened and her and the horse went flying out. She hadn't been on a race horse in ten years. She really missed it. She hit the quarter pole and counted ten strides. Then she let him out. She could tell that he was giving his best.

For Kris the workout ended too soon. She slowed the horse to a canter and hen to a trot before stopping him in front of the trainer.

"46 seconds. That is good enough to win the race on saturday. You up for being his jokey?" George asked. Apparently he didn;t take into consideration that she couldn't race.

"I can't. My license was taken away." Kris explained ot him with tears in her eyes.

"Well, maybe we can call the board and get it back. We need a jockey who can ride him. The last jockey who rode him got the time of a minute 5 on a half mile. You are the only one who can get the run out of him. All he does in a race is imbabarrass hisself, and the farm. If you are willing, I'll help get your license back," George said taking the reins of the racehorse as Kris jumped off.

"Oh yeah I'm up for it. Look, I need t call Junior. I'll be back later. I'll talk to you then. Bye George!" Kris said running off.

When Kris got back to Wildfire's stall she told him what happened.

"Can you just imagine it Wildfire? Me racing without you" Kris said. She realized ten years ago that if she would have jus listened to Jean she would have raced with Wildfire.

"Imagine what?" someone said coming up behind her and grabbing her waist.

"Hey Junior," Kris said turning around and kissing him. "George, the trainer wants me to race. He is going t talk to the board today and try to let them give me my liscense back.

"That's great. Then yo can come ride for me!" Junior said kissing Kris again.

"Are you coming to ake a shower?" he aske once they split apart.

"Yeah,I have my truck so I can just drive over there." Kris told him.

"Well, I need to go down to the track for some business. But that's not until 11. So I will go over there with you now. Then I can go, r you can go with me. I have to get pictures, so if you want. You could escort me," Junior said as he pushed Kris back into the stall as they made out.

"I'll go. But Junior. Maybe we shouldn't move so fast. I have six weeks left before I go back to Georgia. I don't want you, or me, to end up hurt again." Kris told him.

"Kris, You can't honestly say you want to go back to Georgia. You had to have known this would happen," Junior said looking the love of his life deaply in the eyes.

"Junior, I love you. But I can't just give up everything and be here," Kris said.

"You gave it up to come see Wildfire. You can't tell me that Wildfire is more important than me?" Junior said now getting angry.

"Look Junior. The last thing that I want to do is leave you again. I regreted it enough the first time, and second and third. But I'm buying a house, I need to work."

"Look Kris. There is something you need to know. I am in love with you. Not a day has past in the past ten years that I didnt; think about you. I need you here with me. I have a farm to run. And I need help. But I don't need help from just anyone. I need it from you. Please Kris. I love you. Please don't d to me what you have done before."

AN-So..kinda sweet and mushy. Not what I was planning. It just kinda happenes. 2 reviews before next chapter. I love you all..

Lorra 


	8. Dressing Up

A/N-Sorry it took a while. I've been quite busy. Please forgive me. I love you all...

CHAPTER 8:

Kris got into her truck and followed Junior to Davis. As she pulled in she noticed a big change. The small 4 horse stable that was in the front of the yard was torn down. It know was the "Davis Farm Office" according to the sign. There were more stalls added by the track and a buliding that Kris guessed was a wash room, becasue she saw a wet horse walk out of there.

Kris parked her truck behind Junior's convertible. She got out and walked to Junior's car. He opened the door and stepped out.

"So, you like the new Davis?" he asked her with a little laugh.

"Yeah. It's...changed," Kris hesitated.

"Well, once I became the owner, I changed most ofit to make my dad mad. But honestly, I think it was for the better," Junior said taking her hand and walking her to the house.

"I think that has happened to everyone now," Kris said deep in thought.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Junior asked her.

"Well, you own Davis. Matt is married with four kids. Todd is engaged. I just seemed that everyone moved on without me. Like I never happened around here. You know what I mean?" Kris said.

"No, I don't. I could never forget that you were here. Kris, you were the first girl I ever loved. You made me who I am now. If you never happened, I could be living on the streets somewhere. You are the one that made me stay here and get my act cleaned up," Junior explained to her.

"How did I do that?" Kris asked giggling.

"Well, it was the hope that one day you would come back to me,'' Junior told Kris.

He then leaned down and gave her a kiss.

Kris broke hte kiss. "I need to get a shower," she said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, right. Did you bring any nice clothes? Becasue I'm suppose to go in a suit," Junior said.

"No, I didn't expect to go anywhere nice."

"Well, Dani has some old things upstairs. Follow me. I'll show you were they are," Junior said once again taking her hand.

Junior lead her up the round staircase. He then lead her down a hallway. He stopped infront of a door and opened it. Junior lead her into a sunlit room. He opened the doors to a walk in closet. Kris followed him in admiring all of the gorgeous outfits.

"So, you can take your pick. The shower is right down the hall. I had the maid get you a couple of towels, and I sent her to the store for some shampoo, conditioner, soap. I also got her to get a curling iron, straightner, bruch,, hair pins, and all different types of make-up. There should also be a new toothbrush and paste in there also. I have some calls to make. But we need to leave in an hour and a half," Junior said kissing Kris then leaving the room.

Kris was going through all of the clothes. Dani and her were practically the same size, so all of the clothes were her size. Even the shoes. Kris was in awe about Junior getting the maid to buy her all sorts of stuff. _Why did I ever leave him? _Kris thought to herself.

One particular oufit caught Kris' eyes. It was a cream clored dress that looked to come about to her knees. The front was a wrap around with a gold buckle. She grabbed it off of the hanger and went to the shoes. She found a cream colored pair of strapy high heels. Kris then made her way to the bathroom.

Kris got into the shower and washed her hair. She ten washed her body and shaved. Once her legs were silky she turned off the water and got out. She wrapped a fluffly towel around her. She dried herself off and blowdryed her hair while in her underwear and bra. Once her hair was blowdryed her slipped into the dress. She then took the curling iron and curled everybit of her hair until if bounced around. She decided that she looked cute. She slipped on the shoes. She applied white shimery eyes shadow, black eyeliner and mascara, pink blush, and applied a red lidpstick to her lips. She coated the lipstick withclear shiny gloss. She approved of her look in the mirror. She turned and opened hte door.

As Kris walked down the stairs she suddenly felt nervous. She pushed the butterflies away and walked to the livingroon where Kris heard Junior on the phone. She walked in the doorway and cleared her throat. As soon as Junior heard hte noise he turned around and looked at her.

"I have to go," Junor said then hangin up the phone. "Kris, you look.."

"Well, I just hope you are thinking something positive," Kris said laughing.

All Junior did was shake his head. He then came up to Kris and pressed his lips hard against Kris'. Kris accpeted the kiss and quickly deepened it.

After about 15 minutes Junior broke it.

"As much as I hate to say this, we need to go," Junior said. He took Kris' hand and lead her outside. He opened the passenger ide door for Kris and she got in.

Junior got in on his side and turned the car on. He pulled out of the drive and turned left, toward the track.

Kris looked over at Junior as he drove. She realized something that very second. There was no way she could ever leave him again and be happy with herself.

A/N-Ok, so, do you like? I hope so. I'm tired so I really didn't feel like writing, but I did for all of you who think my story is good and wants me to update. Love to all...

Lorra.


	9. Furillo Heart

A/N-Sorry bout the long wait. I've been busy this weekend, please forgive me. I hope you like this chapter.

CHAPTER 9:

Kris and Junior arrived at the track in arounf 15 minutes. They were pretty silent in teh car just holdinh hands and listeniing to music. All the while Kris was looking out the window remembering all if the times her and Junior had together.

She remembered: the first time they saw each other. Kris was walking into her new trailer and Junior was smiling at her. She rmembered the time he came t her trailer after the festivel. She was chaging clothes and he came to her window, when asked to kiss him she shut theblinds. She remembered there first kiss. How sweet it was. And there first time making love out in an open field. But the worst memory she had. Was when they broke up. She was in love with him. She couldn't hurt her family though. Adn when she had to tell him about her and Matt.

"You okay?" Junior said as he opened her door.

"Yeah. Just thinkin bout some stuff," Kris said taking his hand as they walked to the track.

"What about?"

"Us. How we use to be."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that a lot lately too."

Junior and Kris waited in the stable block for the reporters.

"Kris, I woud like you to meet our champion. This is Furillo Heart," Junior said. Kris looked at a chocolate brown thourghbred. "She's named after you."

"Oh my gosh, she is gorgeous. I bet she rus great too. Just look at her formation. It remindes me of...wait is that?" Kris asked.

"Yes, she is the great granddaughter of Wildfire. She looks exactly like him. Markings and everything." Junior said smiling. "And this is our jockey Samuel Montario. He is a god rider you would like him," Junior said.

Kris waved at the jockey on top of the horse. She stroked Furillo Heart until reporters and photographers arrived.

"Let;s get a group picture...Owner and horse picture...Owner and girl..." The photographers were sceaming at them. They took group pictures, Kris and Junior pictures, Horse and Jockey Pics, Junior and horse. By the time they were done Kris was tired of smiling.

"Finally, we're done!" Junior said coming up behind Kris who was watching Samuel and Furillo Heart's workout.

"Horray! Kris said.

"Do you want to go back home, change clothes then go to the hospital?" Junior asked her.

"Mmhmm," Kris sadi as Junor kissed her.

"Great, let's go!"

A/N-Wow, majorly short. I'm just not in the mood. I think this story is just going down hill. What do yall think? Give me the 2 required reviews and tell me. Love to all...

Lorra


	10. The Love of Your Life

A/N-Thanks to all of you. I love to get suggestions to make my story better. I will try one in this chapter. I was actually aready planning to do this. Thanks for reading. And please review.

CHAPTER 10::

After kris changed into regular clothes she told Junior that she was going to go by Raintree, then to the hospital. She was in the barn talking to Wildfire.

"Boy, what am I doing. I'm here for you. Not him. I'm sorry I left you alone today. I missed you. But I saw Furillo Heart. She is just like you. The way she looks, runs, and just nuzzles you. I really miss back ten years ago winning all of tose races with you. I regret that match race. I should have done what Matt told me instead of racing you. You could have been hurt. I'm really sorry," Kris said. By that time she was crying. She brushed her long brown hair out of her face as she smiled at Wildfire. She really had missed him. She had missed everyone.

"I saw Falme in some races. He looked great, just like you. He won the Kentucky Derby, and the Breeder's Classic. But you probably know that. I could never find anymore of your blood. Except that one horse, what was his name..Oh yeah. Midnight Train to Georgia. Matt named him that becasue he knew I moved to Georgia. He was a great runner. Won the Preakness. Every horse out there with you in there blood has done great."

Kris sat there and rambled onto Wildfire not wanting to go to the hospital. She didn;t want to go and see all of them and realizing all that she had missed while gone. It just tore her apart. So she stayed here. With Wildfire.

After an hour of rambling on her cell started ringing. She looked down at the caller I.D. _Drew. _

"What is he doing calling me?" Kris said to herself.

"Hello?" she said flipping open her phone.

"Hey Sexy. Long time no talk!" he said.

"For real. Is something wrong?" she asked mad becasue he was diturbing her.

"No, I just wonted to here your voice. I have missed you. The love of my life has been away from me too long!" Drew said. He had many times told her he loved her. She just gnored it.

"The love of your life. Drew, get real!" Kris sadi laughing at him.

"I am being real. Which is why I'm right behind you!" Kris heard in double.

She turned around and saw Drew standing right behind her closing his phone.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Krsi said excited. She ran to him and jumped into his arms.

"I missed you. And I wanted to see this horse you have been telling m about. AND...finally, you got a call. And they called so much I had to go into your apartmen and answer it. It is important." Drew spilled out to her.

"Who was it?" Krsi asked very curious.

"It was the state. They have lowered the price for that house down more than 10 thousand dollars.!" he said.

"What! 10 thousand! I can actually afford that now. I could almost pay that in FULL!" Kris sad really excited now.

"Thats what I told them. But they need you in three weeks to came and sign the papers. You can move in then. Thay will have the water, and electricity running. You can finally have that house of yuor dreams."

"Thats great!"

Kris introduced Drew to Wildfire. They were in the stall talking when Junior came looking for her.

"Kris. I thought you were coming too..." Junior stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Drew. "Kris, who the H is this?" He sad in an angry tone.

"Oh Junior. Hey. This is Drew. He is a friend of mine from Georgia. He lives next door to me." Kris told him.

"Ok...that hepls." Junior said sarcastically.

"You must be the all time famous Junior davis i'm always hering about," Drew said getting up and shaking Junior hand.

"Famous?" Junior said with a weird look on his face.

"Yeah. Kris has told me a lot about you. She saud you and her use to have a 'thing'". Drew said using his hands with quotations.

"Yeah, we did, and we do still. Isn';t that right Kris?"Junior said pulling her into him and kissing her on the lips. Kris rapped her hands around Junior's neck forgetting that Drew was watching. She deepened the kiss and by a few seconds Kris was pinned between the wall and Junior.

"AHEM!" Drew said behind them. Kris looked at Junior and grinned. She then lookedat Drew turning red from embarrasment.

"Sorry Drew. We just got carried away," Kris said giggling.

"Yeah, sorry man!" Junior siad turning around and looking at Drew.

"No problem. Loo, I have to get going. I'm suppose to check into the hotel. I'll see you later Kris," Drew said.

"Hotel? How long are you staying?" Kris asked.

"My flight leaves on Monday. Its Saturday, so three days." Drew said then leaving.

"Well, that was emabarrasing," Kris said.

"But your cute when your embarrassesd," Junior said kissing her again.

A/N-Two in one day. WOW! I'm good. I hoped you liked it. I thought that it turned out pretty good. What do you think???? 2 reviews and you'll find out what happend next!


	11. The Perfect Life

A/N-Sorry, I know I had a ton of reviews. But we only have like 4 weeks of school left and I have been really busy. So sorry. Here it is...I hope you like it.

CHAPTER 11:

Kris and Junior went to the hospital after about thirty minutes of making out.

When Kris and Junior walked into the room Gillian and Matt were packing the bags.

"Are you guys leaving?" Kris asked looking down at Kristy, who was hte baby named after her. Kenny was the other named after Junior.

"Yeah, the doctor just told us we could. Maybe tomorrow we can all have a dinner at our house," Gillian said placing a pink hat on Kristy's head and a matching blue one on Kenny's.

"That's great. I'm definatly in, Kris?" Junior said looking at her.

"Umm, yeah I guess. Do you mind if I invite Drew?" Kris asked Matt.

"Who is Drew?" Matt sadi in that 'uuhhhh...is he your boyfriend' voice.

"Nothing like that Matt. He is ny neighbor from Georgia. He came to tell me that the house I'm buying has gone down almost ten thousand dollars and that I need to be in Georgia in three weeks to sign the papers. That's all," Kris said.

"But, you aren't due to leave until the last week in June. You are suppose to be here for seven weeks. You have six left. You will be leaving at the beginning of June," Matt sadi kind of angry.

"Well, I can always come back afterwards," Kris said guilty.  
"But we need you here. There is no way Wildfire can be perfectly healthy in three weeks." Matt said back to her.

"Matt, leave the girl alone. You woke the twins. Kris is a grown 30 year old woman, she can do as she wants." Gillian said to her husband as she was trying to hush the babies.

"Sorry sweetie. I'm just disappointed. I didn;t want her to leave for another ten years and not see her again," Matt sadi eyeing Kris, but being pleasant to Gillian.

"MATT! I'm not escaping from yalls lives again. I missed to much the last time. I couldn't do that to yall again." Kris said almost in tears.

Junior came up to her and rapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head and held her untl she stopped crying.

"Kris, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it," Matt sadi after Junior gave them the evil eye.

"No, it' okay. I'm fine," Kris said. "I'll help you bring the babies out," Kris said taking Kenny's carrier as Gillian held the other on in her lap. The walked out of the hospital in a wierd silence.

Kris feel asleep that night while talking to Wildfire. Junior had to go straight home from the hospital so Kris went to Raintree, and Matt drove Gillian and the babies in his vehicle.

_Kris don;t go, I love you...I want you, and that's me being serious...Kris. I though you loved me..._Kris woke up with a start. Her dream was filled with old memories. She sat against the cool wood wall. Wildfire was dozing with his head over were Kris' head was. He awoke when Kris did. He walked over to her and lowered his head from her to scratch.

"What am I gonna do boy. I want to stay, but I have another life in Georgia. I can;t just leave that either." Kris sadi exhausted. Her plan was to come up here and go back. She didn;t mean to get caught up in all of this mess.

"Maybe your thinking about it too much," Kris heard someone say behind her.

"What?" Kris said standing up. She turned around and saw Matt standing by the stall.

"Where you spying on me?" Kris said half asleep.

"No, I akways come out here when I can;t sleep. The new house we built is nice, but I can hear every more that the dog makes in the basement where he sleeps," Matt told her.

"Well, thats too bad isn't it?" Kris said.

"Mmhmm. Come talk to me.,"Matt sadi patting the empty area on the bench beside him.

"Okay," Kris said sitting down.

"Is the something going on between you and Junior?" he asked out of honesty.

"Matt, I think I'm in love with him. I think I always have been. It's just so complicated. I don't know what to do." she said.

"Ok, close your eyes. Forget everything that has happened. Picture what the perfect life would be. What ae you doing?" Matt asked.

Kris closed her eyes. She began to see it. Her dream life. Where she belonged.

A/N-HAHA! I got it done. Not to long, but it's ok I guess. Forgive the errors. I'm to tired to proof read. Get over it hahahaha. 2 reviews as always. Love Love Love

Lorra 


	12. The Courthouse

A/N-Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.

CHAPTER 12:

_Kris closed her eyes and took a moment for her to clearly see something. She breathed slowly as the thoughts gathered up in her mond. She saw a large house. And horses running everywhere. She turned around and saw someone standing there. She looked down and saw her wearing white. She realized she was wearing a wedding dress. SHe looked up as she walked down a aisle with people looking at her. She couldn't quite make out who they were though. She came closer and closer to a tall handsome guy. She saw gorgeous brown eyes. She was looking at Junior Davis standing in a black tux. She grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek.._

Kris opened her eyes and smiled.

"What did you see?" Matt asked her.

"Junior, me and Junior getting married. That's what I saw," Kris said smiling.

"So, you aren't leaving us?" Matt asked.

"I'm not really sure. I have been trying to buy that house for seven years. I can't just drop everything. By the way Matt, how did you know that worked?" Kris asked looking her ex in th eye.

"When Gillian confronted me, I tried it. And I pictured us getting married. Just like you did with Junior. I've tried it on people before, and usually what they see is what happens," Matt told her.

"Well, maybe this one will work," Kris said still smiling.

"Oh, so you want to stay?" Matt said poking her.

"Yes, I want to. But,"

Matt cut her off, "No buts about it. You have to stay. Your conscious(sp??) is telling you that."

"Well, we'll see."

Kris woke back up around 8:30 a.m. with Wildfire kickeing the hay beside her onto her. Kris opened her eyes and looked at him. She stood up and wiped off the hay.

"Sorry to wake you," Caly said. "I need to muck his stall."

"Oh, no problem. Let me get my things," Kris said grabbing all of the blankets.

"No problem, and George wants to meet you out at the track. He needs someone to excersice Middy," Clay said pushing the wheelbarrow out of the way from Kris.

"Did he say anything about talking to the racing board?" Krsi asked pullingher hair into a low ponytail.

"Yeah, he wants to talk to you about that too."

"Ok, Bye Clay. Bye Wildfire," Krsi said running out of the barn.

Kris walked to the track as she saw a black horse prancing around.

"Morning George,"Kris said passing the short trainer and petting the horse.

"Morning Kris. I talked to the board yesterday," he said.

"Really? What did they say?" Kris asked oping they would have accepted.

"Well, I went up there and told them about everything that has happened and how you went to Georgia again, but still wanted to be a Jokey. And They said that they will need to talk to you. But since it has been ten years, you can get your license back. But only if they agree to it. You might be required to do some work down at the track and stuff, but you could possibly ride again," George said.

"REALLY! When do they want to meet with me?" Kris asked him.

"At noon. So You can work Middy out and then go get cleane up and meet me at the courthouse at noon," he replied.

"Sounds great!"

Once Kris finished with Middy she drove over to Junior's.  
"Hey baby," Junior said coming to open the door for her. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Hey. Con I use you shower and some more clothes?" Kris asked and explained her situation.

"You know you can. Go ahead. I'm going to be in the office. I'll see you when you get back. I havemeetings all day," he said.

"Ok, bye," Kris said kissing him back.

Kris went upstairs and looked throught the clothes. She found a black wraparound dress with red trimming and a pair of red kitten heels. She went and got in the shower. Once she was out she dryed her hair and sraightened it until it was fat as possible. She ten applied a bit on make up and walked out the door with a little black handbag.

IN THE COURTROOM-

"Well, Miss Furillo. Everything looks in your favor. You have no criminal record since your license was taken away. Your boss back in Georgia gives your a great recommendation. And everyne at Raintree, and even the owner of david Farms want you to get your license back. Raintree doesn;t have as much power though, so if anything. David is getting you back your license since it was partly there horse you stole becasue it belonged to teh trainer over there," the judge told Kris.

Kris listened carefully. She was hoping and praying she could get the license back.

"Do you have anything to say?" the judge asked her.

"Yes ma'am. I just want to say that stealing Wildfire and participating in that race is probably the dumbesst thi ng that I have ever done. I was just trying to help raintree out. And I have regretted every minute of it then, and for the past ten years. My passion in life is riding. And I don't feel complete without doing so. I just hope that I get the chance, I have had many chances in life and probably don't deserve it. But I will do anything," Kris said full of heart.

"Give me a few moments to think it over. I will be back in five minutes," the judge said and walked out of the room.

"Great job Kris. I think you might get it back!" George said from behind her.

"Thanks," kris said.

Krsi waited patiently for the judge to come back.

When she entered kris couldn't make anything out of her facial expression.

"Miss Furillo, I have come to my conclusion. In the case of Kris Furillo getting her racing license back, my answer is,"

A/N-So, did you like it? I hope so! 2 reviews please!


	13. Race Schedules

A/N-Here is the next chapter. I hope that you like it.

CHAPTER 13:

"My answer is yes." the judge said

"Oh thanks you SOOO much. You don't even know how much I appreciate this!" Krsi said with tears coming out of her eyes.

"You better be. I'm putting myself out on a limb here. You will be watched closely for the next year. If you do one small thing wrong, then it will be taken away agian. Your appointment for your license is a two. Good luck Miss Furillo. Do you understand everything?" the judge asked her.

"Yes ma'am thanks you" Krsi said.

She turned around and gave George a hug.

"I'm going to be at Raintree after I get my license. I'll see you there. We need to get ready for that big race Saturday. it is tuesday, only 4 days left," Kris said.

"Yeah, and we need a win. I'll see you later," George said walking off.

krsi called Junior after she got her license. All she had to do as take a test.

"I'm so glad. How about we go out to dinner tongiht to celebrate. Do you wanna ride for Davis?" Junior asked.

"Dinner sounds great, but I can't gain anymore weight. And yes, I would love to ride for you!" Krsi said.

"well, we will go somewhere that doesn't have anything fatening. You can ride Furillo Heart for us!"

"Ok, Dinner is fine. When do you want me to come ride?" Krsi asked.

"Well, we have a race Friday. You can ride her in that race. It is a Kentucky Derby qualifying race. And you can bring your friend Drew along ot dinner."

"His flight left yesterday. Remember?" Krsi said.

"Oh yeh. And about the race.?"

"DUH! I'm all in for it!"

krsi went to Davis and put on a pair of Jeans and a shirt and gave the dress to the maid to wash. She then went back to Raintree.

"Aren;t you happy for me Wildfire? I get to race again. It is going o be hard not riding you. I hope you know that. I'm racing Heart on Friday. Speaking of which, I need to go over to Davis a ride her. I'll see you later boy," rsi said giving him a kiss nad alking away.

Once at Davis Kris met Junior in the barn by Heart's stall.

"So, what is her distance bias?" Krsi asked while Furillo Heart was being tacked up.

"Well, we usually runner from about hald mile to a mile and a half. WE have even put her in a 2 mile, but she finfished last. We really needs some wins for her. She has 5 out of 8 this season. We really need her in the Derbym" Junior said.

They led the horse to the track and Kris got on her. She secured teh srap and was put in the gate.

"We are taking her a mile," the trainer Fernando said.

Kris and Heart few out of the gate.She wated to givethe horse his head but wasn't asked to. Even though this was a blow out. They crossed the mile pole and krsi slowed the filly down. She turned her around and trotted over to Junior and Fernando.

"Great job. Minute 15. Great work. She will definatly be ready for Friday," teh trainer said and walked away with the horse.

"You ready for Firday?" Junior asked after giving her a kiss.

"Oh yes. More ready than ever!" Kris replied.

A?N-I really do thik this chapter sucks. I'm just not in the mood, you know????

Love to All

Lorra 


	14. Locker Room Problems

A/N-Sorry for teh long wait. I cracked one of my ribs and it hurts like crazy!!!!!

Here is the next chapter!!!!

CHAPTER 14:

Krsi woke up Friday morning with a wierd feeling in her gut. She looked up and saw Wildfire looking down at her as if to say "_Get up silly. You have a race today."_

Krsi got up and said goodmorning to Wildfire. She looked at her cell phone. _7:45. _Se had to be at the track at 8:30 to warm up Furillo Heart. She quickly ran to her truck and drove over to Davis. She went into the batroom and put on a pair of sweats and a tank top. She then ran outside and ran slap into Junior.

"Oh, sorry Junior. I'm running late," Krsi said.

"It's fine. You ant to take my car. The truck with Heart just left." Junior said kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah, that's fine. Let's go. I have fifteen minutes to be there," krsi said jumping in teh red sports car.

On the way Kris put on her boots and brushed her hair into a low ponytail. She put pins in so her bangs would saty back.

"We're here," Junior said stopping the car. krsi had five minutes.

She ran out of the car into the stables. She finally found Harold, the Davis groom.

"Thanks you so much for tacking her up for me!" Krsi said petting Heart.

"Yeah whatever. Let's get this girl out to teh track. her race is at noon. And the first race starts at 10." Harold said.

They lead Heart out to the track where about seven other horses were warming up.  
"Up you go," Harold said as he lifted Kris onto the horse.

After about 5 seconds teh trainer Fernando showed up.

"Don't push her Kris, take her at a working gallop. I just want to see her run," he said.

"I got it," Krsi said.

Krsi turn the horse around and put her into a trot. She soon sped her up to the requested speed. Krsi could tell this was Heart's day. She had the perfect gait, and after a half mile, she wasn;t even breaking a sweat.

The warm-up ended to soon for Krsi as she rode up the Junior, Harold, and Fernando on teh racehorse.

"Perfect. She looked GREAT!" Junior said catching Krsi as she jumped off of he horse.

"She felt perfect great too," krsi said leanng her head down to kiss Junior while still in his arms.

"What was that for?" Junior said after breaking it apart.

"Letting me ride such a great horse. An giving me another chance," Kris said.

"So this means your not leaving?" Junior asked.

"So far. There aren't any tracks in Georgia. I was thinking, about turning that barn at my new house into a race horse retiremant place. It can be another part of davis," Krsi said landing on the ground after junior put her down.  
"You know what Kris, that doesn't sound to bad. But we have a race to get ready for. Your silks are in yuor locker. Here is the keys, it says KRIS FURILLO, is big letters on teh top. You can't miss it," Junior said.

Kris walked into teh Jockey's Dressing Room getting stares from everyone in there.

"So, you're the famous krsi Furillo." a jockey said to her leaning against her locker.

"Yeah, is htere a problem with that?" Krsi asked taking out the black and red silks and matching hat cover. She the grabbed the white pants.

"Well, let's just make sure that you don't go into an illegal race. Its known to happen around here," the jockey said laughing.

"What race are you in?" krsi asked.

"teh noon race. The Kentucky Derby qualifier," he said. "I have the best horse out there. He is the favorite."

"well,so am I. I'm riding Furillo Heart, who I believe has the better blood lines than Jeranimo, which is who you are riding, right?" krsi asked slipping on the pants.

"Yeah, I'm riding Jerry. And bloodlines aren't everything. Furillo Heart is the smallest in the race. Ain;t no way that she can beat the biggest," the rude jockey sad back.

"You're right. But you are speaking about the winner of the Bredder's granddaughter. Oh yes. And I belive that I want that race too. And the Gold Cup. Face it man. I know how to win a big race," krsi said putting the cover on her hat.

"What makes you think I don;t?" he asked again.

"Well, rider of Jeranimo, Caleb Jenkins. It's your first race. I'm not stupid." Kris said walking out.

At noon the butterflies in Kris' stomach were worse than ever. Kris had told Junior what happened in the dressing room.

"Don't worry about him Kris. If you can beat Tina Sharp, then you can beat a first timer," Junior said as Caleb walked by.

"I hope so," Krsi said.

_RIDER'S UP! _the loud speaker said. Kris jumped onto Furillo Heart. She suddenly felt calm.

"Go for it babe," Junior said.

Krsi was loeaded into the gate. She lowered her googles and looked to her left, then to her right. She then looked forward out onto the track. "Let's do this girl," she said as the gates flew open.

A/N-Okay, what did you think. The race will be in the next chapter. And so will another little suprise. Tell me what you think it is.

Lorra


	15. TV Engagement

A/N-OMG! it has been soooo long. I'm really sorry. I have been really busy and just have forgotten about it. Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it!

Chapter 15:

Kris and Heart flew out og the gate. Kris knew she had to slow Heart down or there wouldn't be anything left at the end of teh race.

As Heart and rthe other horses raced side by side Kris had some of her favorite memories come back to her. Kris was trailing along nicely in fourth posistion. There was still another mile togo when she pulled up to third. She imagined being on Wildfire. His smooth, long strides flowing underneath her. She power she felt. All of the screaming fans yelling out her name. It was exillerating(sp?).

At the mile pole Kris knew she had to start going up. She took Heart to second and placed him infront of a large draft looking grey horse. But Kris knew who was in front og her. It was Caleb Jenkins on none other than...Jeranimo. As they rounded the last turn Kris let Heart have a little bit of her head. Jeranimo had been sprinting he whole time and would eventually run out. Krsi kept giving a little more untl they were side by side with Jeranimo.

"Don;t push him caleb. You have sprinted him enough for one race," Kris said beside him.

"Why don;t you go and let me win my race." Caleb said harshly.

"Becasue it isn;t your race to win." Krsi said.

At teh same time Caleb pulled on Jeranimo's reins and tried to slam into Krsi and Heart. But Kris was to quick for him. She gave Heart her head all teh way and pulled out in front. Jeranimo lost his footing and fell behind four places. Kris was coming close to teh finish line. She saw it. She looked behind her. She was ahead atleast 12 lengths.

As Krsi flew past the finish line she threw her crop in the air. She realized she didn't even need it.

Kris slowed the horse down as a lead pony came to get Heart. They led them into the Winner's Circle.

"After ten long years of waiting, we once again see, krsi Furillo in teh winner's circle," A reporter said.

"Great Job Babe," Junior said coming up beside Heart.

They took a million pictures before another camera man come with a reporter. Krsi jumped off of Heart and landed in Junior's arms.

They shared a passionate kiss.

"I love you," Junior said looking deeply into her eyes.

"I love you too," Krsi said kisinghim as he put her on the ground.

Krsi turned around and gave Heart a pat. When she turned back aorund she didn't see Junior.

Krsi felt someone grab her hand. She looked down and saw Junior on one knee.

"Junior?" Krsi said confused.

"Kris. I love you. I always have and always will. Please do me the honor and become my wife. Kris, will you marry me?" Junor asked smiling.

"Oh Junior," Kris said. Throught teh tears she could see something shinig in his hand.

"Yes! yes I will marry you Junior!" Krsi said as Junior stood up and gave her a hug.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Junior said slidding the most beautiful ring onto her finger.

"Oh Junior. I didn't even expect this," Kris siad kissing him.

"And the best past about it. It is on t.v." Junior said pointing at the cameras.

Krsi burst out laughing. She knew with all her heart that she was doing the right thing.

Kris went back into the jockey's room and changed into a dark purple knee length halter top dress with silver sequins and silver high heels. She brushed her hair and let it lay across her shoulders.

Kris looked down at her ring. It was a white gold ith a cannonball finish so it was a dark silver and it had dimonds all the way around. In the center there was on huge diamond. it started off at a point on the ring and came up to a large square. it was goegeous. Krsi grabbed all of ehr things and went out to Junior's car.

"hey gorgeous," Junior said as she walked out.

"Hey handsome," Kris said givng him a kiss.

When they arrived at the owners party they walked in holding hands. Kris had a million people ask to be her agent. But all the bad memories of Kerry came flooding back to her. That was probably the only thing she didn;t miss from her past. Politely, she turned all of the down.

After about three hours at the party Kris and Junior found there way back to each other.

"Come with me. I have something to show you," Junior said taking Kris' hand and leading her out the door.

A/N-Thanks for viewing. I kknow you all may be mad at me though. I hope you enjoy. 


	16. New Room

A?N-Wow, that was quick. Four reviews in less than 24 hours. I hope you like this new chapter!

Chapter 16:

"Junior, I don't think I can handle another suprise for one doy," Krsi said as Junior slid into the car next to her.

"It's nothing really big," Junior said. They drove down the drive way to teh house since they were at the party house.

Junior took her hand and led her out of the car into the house.

"Ok, you have to close your eyes," Junior siad taking a hand and covering her eyes.

They walked around the house for about fifteen minutes before Kris spoke.

"Junior, this is the fourth time we have walked up teh stairs. WHAT ARE WE DOING!" She said starting to laugh.

"Ok, you can open them," Junior said.

Kris walked into the room in amazment. "Junior it's beautiful!"

"I have the maid fix it up while we were at the race," Junior said.

What Kris saw in front of her left her speechless. He had gotten a spare room in the house and fixed it up for her. It had pictures of Wildfire all over the place. It reminded her of Wildfire's stall. The wall were tan and all of the purniture and bedding/cutains were chocolate brown.

"What...why?" Krsi said confused.

"Well, I figured it would be nice for yo to have a bed to sleep on instead of the barn floor. Speaking of Raintree, we are suppose to eat dinner at Matt's tonight" Junior said.

"Thank you so much Junior. Let me get changed and we can go over to Raintree," Kris said.

"This door leads to the closet with all of the clothes in it," Junior said opening a door on the side of the room.

Junior left the room and Kris went into the closet. She picked out a pair of low cut blue jeans and a teal shirt with a frey tanktop with sequins to go under it. She left her hair angin on her shoulders. She added a little bit of make up and brushed her teeth. Once she was done she slipped on a pair of converses that were teal. She then met Junior down stairs.

------

Once they arrived at Raintree Kris told Junior she was going to see Wildfire.

"Hey boy," Kris said coming up to Wildfire.

Wildfire just stood there. He didn;t even come close to her.

"I know you're mad becasue I'm not spending any time with you and that is what I'm here for. But look, I'm engaged," Kris saidholding out her ring and sighing. "I guess I'm here for good. And I won the big race on yuor grand-daughter today. We are officially in the kentucky Derby. And I have that race on Middy tomorrow. I'm thinking that I can win that also." Krsi said eventually getting Wildfire to come close to her.

Kris nticed something in the back of the stall. She it was a picture of her when she first met Wildfire. All of the prison girls were required to pick a horse that they would ride. Kris hated horses back then. She had finally picked Wildfire and had a picture taken wih him. She remembered that day like it was yesterday.

_Flashback:_

_"Everyone off the bus. Met Officer Green by teh stall enterance," the lady official named Officer Curtsy said._

_Krsi got off the bus in a bad mood. She didn;t want to be here. She didn;t even like horses._

_She arrived in teh line by Officer Green._

_"Everyone is going to go into the sable and look for a horse to ride, Got that Furillo?" Green said to her becasue she was looking around._

_"yeah," She said all tough._

_Krsi walked intot the barn and just walked past all of the stalls.She walked to teh one on teh end where she saw a horse in the corner of his stall._

_"I guess you feel like me huh?" Krsi said stepping into the stall. "Feel like you don't belong. Like you just want to get out of here. Trust me, I know how you feel," Kris said petting the horse on the nise. "You don't talk, but for some weird reason, I already trut you with my life," Krsi said._

_"Ahh, Furillo. You chose this horse. Meet Wildfire," Officer Green said snapping a picture._

_End Flashback:_

Kris stared at the picture she was holding Wildfire's halter and petting his nose with a smile on her face.

"You know biy, I have trust you with my life ever since then. And I'm sorry. I promise to never leave you for such a long time again." Kris said hugging her best friend's neck

A/N-I hope you liked it. It was kind of a pointless chapter. Oh well, 2 reviews please!.


	17. Race Number 2

A/N-Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. Here is your next chapter.

CHAPTER 17:

Kris had been outside with Wildfire for a while. Junior had come to find her.

"Kris, you okay? We have been inside wating for you," Junior said coming up beside his fiance.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just letting some things out," Kris said standing up and waling back to Matt's house with Junior.

"That was something I never figured out about you," Junior said grabbing her hand.

"What is?" Kris said laughing.

"The fact that you can go to Wildfire with anything. Give up your life in Georgia for him. But could never call me," Junior said.

"If it weren't for Wildfire I wouldn't be here. I would have never met you. He has been there for me with everything. It is sometimes easier to talk to people who can't talk back," Kris said. She stopping and grabbing Junior's head and pulling it down to kiss him.

"Well, in that case," Junior siad giggling and kissing Kris again.

Once they were inside Gillian lead Krsi upstairs to see the twins.

"Gillian, I am sorry I havent been around. I must not be a great godmother," Krsi said holding Kristy.

"No, I understand. You didn;t great in that race today. I hope you do well tomorrow also," Gillian said taking Kristy adn placing her back in her bassinet.

They went downstarins and ate there meal in almost complete silence. Until Matt broke it.

Do you think you can win tomorrow Kris?" Matt asked.

"Umm, yeah. I think we have a good chance. Middy isn't afraid to run with other colts, and most of the other racers are. I think we can atleast place if not win," Krsi siad bitting her food. She took a sip of tea and looked at Junior. He was completly filling his mouth. Krs started giggling as spagetti sauce fell onto his plate from his mouth. Junior looked at her and began laughing also.

Kris woke up early the next morning. She told Junior that she was going to sleep in Middy's stall. That way he would become more use to her. She thought it might help with today's race.

Kris stood up and turned the alarm clock on her cell phone off. She walked out of the stall and saddled up Wildfire. She hadn't ridden him since she had gotten here two weeks ago. She mounted him and could tell he hadn't been ridden in a while. Se slowly walked him out of the barn.

Kris turned Wildfire onto the trail that led to Davis. When she arrived, she put Wildfire in a stall as she went to take a quick shower. She got out and french braided her hair back. She hair come about and inch past her shoulders. She put on a slight amount of mascara and threw on sweats and a tank-top. She then left. She knew Junior was probably in his office working so she decided to let him be. She would see him after the race. It started at 9:30. She had to be there at 8:30 to warm Middy up. She got into her truck and asked a worker to follow er back with Wildfire in a trailer.

When back at Raintree she put Wildfire up and left for the track.

"Hey Matt," Krsi sadi walking into the barn.

"Hey, it's the girl of the hour. Everone here is taling about you." Matt told her.

"Rwally? Good or Bad?" Kris asked dtroking Middy's black neck.

"Thay talked abhout how you won teh race by FOURTEEN lengths yesterday. You didn;t tell me that much.

"I knew you would find out sometime. let's get this big bou warmed up." Krsi said hopping onto his back.

On the track Middy was running great. His strides were smooth and even. Something they had not been when she arrived two weeks ago. She had yet to tell the State of Georgia that she would not be returning home.

Krsi turned Middy for home and took him at a fast canter. She would put him at a gallop, but she didn;t want to wear him out.

She got off Middy and gave him to teh trainer. She tehn went into the jokey's room. She looked over the jokey's.None seemed to be a threat. She put on blue and gold silks, grabbed ehr helmet and went to weigh in. She was still 5 pounds under with her equipment on.

"You know the deal Kris. Don't let him have any lead 'till the end. We need this win," George said.

"I know. There's the signal. Let's go," Krsi said. She pulled up the stirrups as they were led towards the track.

Kris had never been a fan of the starting gate. She neer had been. So close to huge animals with so much speed they couild kil her with one hit. She closed ehr eyes and breathed. Only 7 horses in the race. She looked up right when the gate opened Though she wan't ready Middy flew out of the gate. Krsi got into position with out even a loss of balance. She was riding compfortably in last place. Just where she wanted to be. Exiting the far turn the sprinters were tiring out and falling behind. One horse even began rearing. Krsi was now up to fourth. She didn;t like giving Middy that much speed, but they soon would start loosing ground if she didn't. Around the last turn Krsi gave Middy and little more speed. Out of it she let him have everything. She stimated about 30 strides till teh end. Middy wasn't even breaking a sweat like most of the other horses. She started pulling ahead.

She was neck and neck with the horse in the lead. 10 stides left. Neither horse was giving it up. Krsi hit teh whip against Middy's rump for the first time in teh race and he took off, each striding putting a length between them. She crossed the finish line and teh crowd was on there feet. She waved her whip in the air out of excitement.

A/N-So, how was it. I started writing it Friday, and orgot about it on the weekend. Sorry. Tell me what you think!!!!!! 


	18. The Perfect Wedding

A/N-I'm soooo sorry. I have been so busy with only a week left of school. Here is the chapter. I will have a lot of updates during summer break!!! I get out Tuesday!!!

CHAPTER 18:

Kris trotted into the Winner's Circle on Middy. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Great job!" Matt said giving her a hug when she got off Middy. They took pictures, then Kris was allowed to leave.

---------

"You coming to the party aren't you?" Matt asked Kris when she got back to Raintree.

"No, I need to go talk to Junior about some stuff. But, I'll see you tonight, at dinner," Kris said leaving. She got in her truck and rove over to Davis. She quickly got out of her truck and went into the office.

She knocked quickly three times on the large wooden door.

"Comin," she heard Junior say. She could tell he was on the phone.

"One sec babe," he said to her as she sat on a green leather chair infront of his desk.

"Ok, I'm done." he said getting off the phone. "You needed to talk to me?"

"Yeah, I was thinking that we need to get the wedding plans started. I mean, if we don't start now, we won't be able to do anything," Kris said.

"Of course we do. I was thinking about that too. WHen were you thinking abut having it?" Junior asked giving her his full attention.

"Well, It is the end of May, How about the end of September, It will be cooled off a little by then so it isn't SO hott," Kris said.

"Perfect. Actually, I talked to a wedding planner this morning and she suggested that also. I told her that I didn't want an extremly long engagement. I figured you didn't either. what kind of wedding were you picturing?" Junior asked.

"I want a night wedding. In front of a fountain. White silk tent over us, white lillies on the aisle. And around the side of the tent. The color should be midnight blue. Almost black," krsi said closin her eyes as she imagined it.

"Well, Kris, I think you just planned the perfect wedding. Now, How did the race go?" Junior asked.

"Great. We won. There wasn't much competition," Kris said.

--------------------

_THE NEXT DAY!_

"Hey Matt," Junior said meeting his best friend at the park.

"Hey man, you said it was important," Mat said sitting on the bench beside him.

"Look, I know the past ten years have been a little rough with us. You know Kris and everything. And, now that we are getting married, I want to make sure you are okay with it,"Junior said.

"Junior, it's fine. I'm happy with my life. Kris helped me realize that. Why are you asking me?" Matt asked him a little confused.

"I want you to be my best man. Me and Kris are getting married on September 27th, it's a Friday. It's May 31st. And I want you to help me with. you know, the marraige thing and all."

"I'd love to be your best man. And I'll help with anything you need. You and Kris are going to be great together. I know it!" Matt said giving Junior a hug.

"Great, there is something else. I want to buy Kris a GREAT wedding gift. I have something in mind, I just need your help with it," Junior said.

"Anything, you just name it."

A/N-Kinda short. But tell me what you think.


	19. Babysitting

A/N-So...how are yall liking the story so far. Any suggestions. I'm outta school, so guess what. MORE UPDATES! I'm sure you all will love that.

CHAPTER 19:

Kris sat in Wildfire's stall waiting on the wedding planner, Eve, to show up. It had been about a week since Junior hired her.

Kris heard a car pull up into the driveway. She stood up and looked out of the stall. She saw a little red Mustang park beside the barn. Kris rold her that she would be in the barn.

"Are you Miss Furillo?" Eve asked as she walked up to Kris.

"Yes, please call me Kris. And you must be Eve Jackson, the wedding planner," Kris saidshaking her hand.

Kris walked put of Wildfre's stall making sure to close the door all the way.

"So, where would you like to go? I know a cute little dinner in town. We could go there," Eve said.

"That's fine. I have a few ideas that I wanted to tell you. Maybe you could put them into your plan," Kris said following her out of the barn.

As she got into the car Kris looked at Eve. She was pretty. She was about Kris' height. Maybe and inch taller. She had long, blonde hair that wa thick and layer. It went about halfway down her back. She was skinny. She was wearing a pink skirt with a white tank top that had pink stiching in it. Kris looked dressed down in her jeans, black cami and teal shirt and black converses. Kris' hair was pulled back into a ponytail with her bangs hanging infront of her face. Eve's had big blue eyes were larger than Kris' brown ones.

As they arrived at the dinner Kris couldn't help but notice that it was the exact same building as Junior's club. It was now called "Petite Diner".

As they walked in Eve had a small breifcase. They were seated at a little booth near the window in the front. All of the decorations were lollipops, and pink candy. Everything in here was pink or black or white. It was quite cute.

"So, tell me Kris, when did you and Junior meet?" Eve asked her.

"Well, it was about 11 or 12 years ago. We dated. We broke up. I started dating his best friend, I got into trouble and was kicked out of Raintree. I moved to Georgia, I came back about four weeks ago. And I saw Junior and knew I was still in love with him. He proposed and I said yes," Kris said short and sweet. The waitess came over and Kris asked for a coffee and Eve got a cappicino.

"Well, that is sweet. What were your ideas for the wedding?" she asked. The waitres came back with there drinks.

"Um, we both want a little wedding. Outside. I always wanted a night wedding. So you can see the stars. And in front of a fountain. I want the colors to be a dark dark blue, almost black. Like the color of the midnight sky," Kris explained.

"That sounds great. Maybe you could have it in tehe park. There is nice fountain there. And the land is flat, perfect for a wedding. And since both of you work with horse, you can come up on a horse drawn carriage. And the night idea is perfect. We can have a silk tent covering you and the groom. How many bridesmaids do you want. And what about a maid of honor? Do you want one?" Eve asked.

"Well, I would like about three bridesmaids. And yes I want a maid of honor. And Junior of course, will need some groomsmen. And we wanted the wedding on Friday, September 27th," Kris told her.

"Why so late. I mean. we can be finished with the wedding plans betwenn July 1st and July 10th. Why not have it around then. That way, it will still be a little warm at night, so you do't freeze. Just a suggestion," Eve said.

"I didn't even consider the weather. How about July 26th? That is on a Friday. It was our first choice," Kris said.

"Perfect. Next weekend, we will go look at the park. And can you get in touch with your bridesmaids between now and then?" Eve asked getting her bag.

"Yeah, sounds great. Let's get back. Junior is taking me out to lunch," Kris told her.

--------------------

When Kris arrived back at Raintree she said goodbye to Eve and wen back into the barn. She looked in and saw a boquet of lillies, he favorite flower. She read the card.

_Hey Kris._

_Thank you for marrying me. I love you so much. I'll pick you up at one._

_Love,_

_Junior._

Kris put down the card and smelled the flowers. She looked down at her watch. 11:34. She had plenty of time.

Kris walked over to Matt's house.

_Knock Knock_

Gillian opened the door with Kristy in her hands.

"Hey Kris. I didn't know you were coming," Gillian said.

"Well, if your busy. I can go. I was just going to come and help you, i you wanted to take a shower or something," Kris siad.

"No, its fine. And yes, I really need a shower. Here is Kristy, Kenny is in the living room in his little carseat. And Maria and Cabe are upstairs taking a nap. They shoud be up in a minute. And then they are going to want a snack. If I'm still in the shower, just get Maria her cup that is in the refrigerator. And there are some graham crackers in teh cabinet pver the sink. And Cabe can have a glass of milk and some graham cracekrs also. And the twins have bottles in the fridge. It they wake up, put the bottle in the microwave for about ten seconds. Check it. Not to hott or to cold, Usually ten seconds is just right. and you can give that to them. adn the flowers, I'm guessing are from Junior, are beautiful," Gillian said forgetting she had the flowers in her hand.

"Yeah they are," Kris said.

"Here is a vase," Gillian said filling a glass vase up with water.

"Thanks, now go get your shower," Kris said.

-----------------

Kris went back into the living room. Once she heard the water start running she heard little voices upstairs. She figured that the kids were up. Kris got off of the couch and walked up the stairs. Sh walked to all of the rooms until she found were they were at. They were in the playroom/nursery.

"Hey Krissy," Maria said. Kris thought most kids were grumpy when they woke up.

"Hey Maria, Hey cabe," Kris said walking into the room. She grabbed Maria's outstretched arms and picked her up.

"Do Yall want a snack," Kris asked them.

"Yes ma'am," cabe said following ehr down teh steps after Kris moved the thing that blocked the starincase so they didn't fall down the steps.

Kris went into the kitchen and sat them down on barstools ar the island in teh middle of the kitchen.

She got out there drinks and got there crackers. About that time she heard a noise coming from the living room. She walked in there and saw that Kenny was awake. She picked him up before he woke up Kristy. She carried him into the kitchen.

She help him while she warmed up his bottle.

Maria kised the baby on the head so did Cabe. When he was finished with the bottle Kris bured him and soon, he was alsleep again.

When Maria and Cabe were done Gillian was still in the tub. Kris guessed she was taking a bath.

Maria and Cabe began yelling and hitting each other.

"Guys, let's stop that. Why don't we go watch a movie?" Kris said.

She picked Maria up and cabe followed them into the living room. There Kris found a movie both of them wanted to watch. She put it on and the kids started watching it. She took Kristy and Kenny upstairs and put them in the cribs that were theirs. That way they would't wake up when the movie was making noise. She turned on the baby moniters and carried one down stairs with her. She went into the kitchen. She decided to start on teh dishes. She fillied the sink up an began to wash them. She dried them and put them away in there proper placed. She refilled the baby bottles with the formula and put them in the fridge. She emptied out the dishwasher and put everythink away. It took her a while to find where everything went.

When she was done with the dished Gillian was still upstairs It was a quarter ofter 12. She went into teh laundry room and filled th washer after she put the things that were in there in the dryer. The things hat were int he dryer she had put in a basket. She turned on the dryer and washer and took teh clean clothes into the living room. There she folded and sorted them. She took all of Gillian and Matt's stuff to there room, Cabe's stuff to his room, Maria's stuff to her room, and the twins stuff to there room. Once she finished she sat down on the couch and watched the Baney movie with the kids, until her cell phone strted ringing.

"Hello, she answered walked out of the room.

"Hey Kris, t's Junior," he said.

"Well,thats what the caller ID said," she said joking.

"Look, I have to go do something. And I may not be back until around 1:30, so do you mind waiting until then?" he asked.

"No, not at all. I'm here watching Cabe, Maria, and the twins. Take your time. I'll see you later," Kris said.

"Thanks, how did it go with Eve?" he asked.

"Fine, how do you feel about moving the wedding up to July 26th. It was our first choice. Becasue she said that it won't take long to get the plans done. She didn't thik we needed to wait that long," Kris told him.

"Thats fine with me. As long as I marry you. I have ti go. I love you," Junior said.

"I love you too. Bye," kris said then hung up the phone. She turned around and saw Gillian walk into the kitchen. Kris jumped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Gillian said.

"It's okay. I put the twins upstairs so they wouldn't wake up to the movie. And I fed the kids, washed the dishes and did the laundry," krsi told her.

"I noticed. Thanks. I feel a lot better now." Gillian said.

Kris looked down at her watch. It was one fifteen already.

"Loo, I have to go. Junior is going to be here in about fifteen minutes."

"Go, have a nice time," Gillian said.

ris walked put of the door and wentot the barn.

A/N-So, what did you think. Did you like it?


	20. Death Job

A/N-Sorry for the delay. I got coaught up insome stuff this week. I had to play my saxophone at some stuff, and have been really busy.

Chapter 20:

"Hey Kris, Sorry I'm late," Junior said finding Kris in the barn.

"Perfectly alright. Did what ever you had to do go okay?" Kris asked. She realized that if she was going to be his wife, she needed to get more involved in business, and find out what exactly he had to do.

"Well, yes and no. There is something I have to talk to you about. But not until after lunch. I don't want to ruin our day together," Junior said.

"Come on. It can't be that bad. Does it have to do with me?" Kris asked looking over at him once they were in the car drving to where-ever.

"Yeah. You are a big part of this. And, this could make david the leading ranch in the country," Junior said.

"Come on Junior. Just tell me already," Kris said.

"Fine, but your not going to like it. Let's pull over here," Junior said pulling the car onto teh sde of the road. He got out of the car and opened Kris' door for her. They walked onto a trail in the woods.

"I'll try to like it," Krsi said laughing. Junior took her hand as they walked.

"Well, do you remember Kerry Connelly?" Junior asked.

"How could I forget," Kris said already feeling bitter.

"Well, he owns a ranch over in England now. He just bought five of the greatest colts on the planet. Every single horse in there bloodlines are champions of some sort. When I found these colts, I wanted to buy them. But the guy selling them doesn't want them in America. well, then I found out he sold them to Lost Heart Ranch. Which is the ranch Kerry owns. Well, I asked to buy them from him. All are selling at around 200,000 dollars. So it will be a million dollars to buy. Then of course the money to send them over. But Kerry didn't just want t money for them. He needs a jockey. He doesn't like any of them that are over there. So he made me a deal, let my jockey ride for him until they win 50 races and the money, or no horses," Junior explained to her.

"But wait. I'm your jockey," Kris said trying to hold herself in.

"I know. But I will of course come over there with you. Because I need to check the horses out. All you have to do is win 50 races. He has 50 horses that he races. Just win on each of them and you'll be throught. You could be over there for a month," Junior said trying to calm her down.

"Junior, you of ALL people want me to have something to do with Kerry. You hate the guy until some thinhg sweet like five of the best horses in the world some along," Kris said yelling.

"Kris, Davis needs this. Ever since Dad left davis has gone downhill. I remodelled the place. We only have one horse that is winning big races. Show jumping doesn't give out the money it use to. This is our only chance of getting back on top," Junior said.

"No it isn't. Me and Heart our going to make it. We are the best team in horse racing since I rode Wildfire. we could win the Breeder's, even the Triple Crown. She is only tow years old. That gives us two more years to get her into the Breeder's and three more years to get her into the Triple Crown races. That can get you back on top," Kris said.

"Not just one horse will put Davis at the top in America. We need multiple winners. That can win big stakes races. Yes I bleive in you and Heart. But I can't depend on one horse to get us through," Junior said.

"Look Junior, I undersatnd that you want to be the greatest farm on the planet. I get that okay? But I can't belive that you expect me to do it for you. I don't own the ranch. you do."

"Look Kris, I knew that you would be upset about this. You have every right to be. But with the moeny I will recieve from it, I can get a second loction. You can be the greatest jockey again. Kris, I need this. My dad never got this far."

"Junior, I can't belive your USING me!" Krsi sadi and ran off down through the woods.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been three days. Three days since anyone had seen Kris Furillo. Junior looked for her everyday. He couldn;t belive he had hurt her like that. He was so selfish about it. He didn't even conider how she would feel about it. He was just so worried about her.

--------------------------------------------------------

Krsi found shade against teh hot sun under a large magnolia tree. The cool dirt also offered some help with the heat. Kris had been gone for three days. She was afraid to go back. She knew she shouldn't have yelled at Junior. But he was just so selfish some times. What harm would come. She would go to England with Junior, ride in 50 races. Go home and forget about the whole thing. Junior wanted what was best for the ranch. And he was going to use Kris to do it. She should have talked to Junior about how she felt, but she didn;t.

Now she just layed here. Under a tree thinking about it. Her cell had went dead. She shoudn;t have hidden when Junior went looking for her. She knew the police where looking for her. And she was trying to find her way back to Davis to apologize. She found ti yesterday. But she hadn't gotten the courage to go up to the house to talk to him. Her Junior. The guy she was marrying in less that two months. Just last night she had watched him walk into the large house crying. But she layed there. Underneath the protection of the tree. Soon, she fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Junior, maybe we should go for a ride. It could cheer you up," Matt told his best friend that some afternoon.

"I need to find her. I'm not going to loose her again," Junior said.

"Just for an hour. I promise you will be back by 4. It is five after three. Please Junior. Come with me. I brought Wildfire, it may make you feel closer to Kris. He has been pretty down the past couple of days. He needs some way to foeget about her. Please Junio," Matt pleaded with him.

"Fine. But I better be back by four!"

Junior mounted Widfire and Matt was on a palomino trail horse from Raintree. Her name was Starlett. Becasue she had a perfect star on her forehead.

As they walked throught the woods Wildfire began to go a little crazy. She started rearing and taking off at gallops when they where walking.

"Junior, Maybe he is trying to say something. Maybe he can sense where Kris is. Let him go, I'll follow behind you." Matt told him

Junior held onto Wildfire's mane as he took off at a gollop. Wildfire turned back and headed for the house. All of a sudden he began to slow down. He walked off of the trail and into thw woods. Matt was following behind quietly. Soon enought Junior and Matt saw something laying on the ground. As they go closer Wildfire stopped and put his head down and nuzzled it

--------------------------------------

Kris woke up to a velvety nose nuzzling her. She opend her eyes and saw Wildfire looking down at her. She sat up only to see Junoir on him.

"Kris, I'm so glad your okay," Junior said jumping off Wildfire and picking her up and spinning her around.

"Oh Junior. I missed you. I want to apolpize. When are we going to Europe?" She asked giving him a kiss. "The sooner to better," she finished.

"Your right. and ou shouldn't be the one apologizing. I shoud have cared about what you thought. If it weren't for Wildfire, we would have never found you."

Junior gave Wildfire a quick pat before Kris went to give him a hug. She never even noticed Matt there.  
"Hey Matt, I didn't see you, I'm so sorry," Kris said huggin her savior.

"No problem. I'm going to go, krsi will you ride Wildfire back?" Matt said and took off.

An So I couldn't figure out how to end it. You'll forgive me right???? Please review!!!!


	21. On the flgiht

A/N-So yeah, I realized the last chapter sucked. But oh well. I'm really going to try and make this one good. I promise.

CHAPTER 21:

Kris was sitting in Wildfire's stall staring at her phone. She had to call Jeff, her boss, and tell him she wasn't coming back. She was suppose to be home in a week. But she wasn't going to be. She was leaving tomorrow for Europe. It had been two weeks since Junior told her the plan. She was upset at the moment, but now she was glad to get to help out. The best part was that Wildfire was going so she could continue therapy with him. (we are going to forget the whole run away part..right?)

Wildfire had come a long way. He was eating regularly. He could be ridden, and he let people besides Kris come to him.

But nothing dismissed the fact that she had to call Jeff. He would be disappointed. He ws planning on making her Assistant Manager. But, he would have to give the promotion to someone else. She opened the phone and found his number. Still in her head trying to figure out what to say.

_Jeff, I'm not coming back. I'm getting married. _What ws so hard about this. Jeff was like a father to her when she left Pablo, who had moved to New York when he retired.

She clicked send and put the phone to her ear. she knew he always answered on the third ring One. Two. Three.

"Hey Kris!" she heard him say on the other line. He was always in a good mood.

"Hey Jeff. How is everything back home?" Kris said. _Just make casual conversation, then drop the bomb on him. You're doing fine._

"Everything is great! None of us can wait until you get back. I heard that you decided not to get the house. Why not?" Jeff asked.

_Here is goes. Now or never. _"The same reason I can't work for you anymore. I'm not coming back home. I'm staying here, in California," Kris told him. She just shot it out.Nothng to it.

"What? Why not," Jeff asked aparently upset about it.

"Well, you remember how I told you about Junior?" Kris asked. Her told her yes. "Well, when I got back me and him kind of hit it off. We got back together and about two weeks ago he proposed, and I accepted. But we are planning on stopping by when we come back from our honey moon. Actually, I was also calling to invite you to come. Annie, her daughter Katelynn, Gina, and Rose are all coming. Rose, Gina and Annie are my brides maids.. I really think you should come," Kris said trying not to make him to upset.

"Of course I would love to come. When is it?" he asked.

"July 26th. I'm going to Europe for about three week and will be back three weeks before the wedding. So anytime after I come back you are welcome to come. The bridesmaids are going to come two weeks before. That way they can get there dress fittings."

"I'll be there. I'm glad for you Kris. I really am," he said then hung up the phone.

_She girl. That wasn't that bad._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

The next morning at 5 am Kris was taking Wildfire to the airport where he would be taken to Europe. Kris and Junior's plane left at 6 so Junior was going to meet her here. Kris waited in the cafe after the Ritter's left.

"Hey Kris," Junior said coming up behind her and kissing her on the cheek. He looked like the old Junior dressed in Jeans and a t-shirt. She missed that Junior.

"Hey, are you ready. They plane is going to be called any minute," Krsi said standing up and grabbing her on-plane bag. In it she had some books, magazines of wedding dresses and brides maid dresses. And her purse of course.

"Yeah, let's get going. There, they just called it," Junior said listening to the intercom.

Hand in Hand Kris and Junior went to the plane. They gave the short bald guy there tickets and got on the plane. Kris checked her bag and made sure her passport was in there. Junior did the same.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

They had been on the plane for about three of the seven hours when Kris woke up with Juniors arms around her. She didn't even know she had fallen asleep. She looked up at Junior who was listening to his iPod. He saw her and kissed her on the head before he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Kris layed her head back down and fell asleep smiling.

She would get to do this for the rest of her life. She couldn't wait.

A/N-So, it was short. but was it good? I hope so. 


	22. Red Corvette

A/N-So, I didn't have 2 reviews but I decided to update anyways. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ!!!!!!!!

CHAPTER 22:

"Come on babe, wake up. We just landed," Junior said waking Kris up.

Kris leaned her head up. She rubbed her eyes trying to wake herself up. She took her hand and run it through the top of her hair getting it out of her face. Junior grabbed her hand and pulled her out ofthe seat. She reached up and grabbed her purse and carry-on bag. Then her and junior walked han-in-hand off the plane.

Once off theyhad to go get there luggage. Once they found it they went and rented a car.

"Which car do you want babe?" Junior asked Kris looking at the computer with the cars they have available.

"I kinda like the red corvette roadster. What about you?" Kris told her fiance.

"I like whatever you like," Junior said leaning down to kiss her. "We will take the red corvette roadster."

"Certainly," the clerk told them. She walked away and came back with the keys. "It is in spot 28F. Just go out those doors and you'll be in the parking lot. Have a GREAT saty," she told them emphasizing 'great'.

Junior and Kris walked out and found the car. They loaded it with there luggage. Junior got the directions to Kerry's ranch out of his wallet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

After about 2 hours of driving Junior pulled into Blue Ribbon Racing Stables.

"Wow, nice place," Kris said looking out at the ranch.

"Yeah, really," Junior said.

The ranch was beautiful. It had large pastures when you first pulled in. They were enclosed with white wooden fences. You could see a practice track off in the distance. When you pulled up to the barns there was a large log cabin on one side and six barns. Kris guessed each barn held between 20 and 50 horses. Behind the barns there was a small house. _Probably the guest house _Kris thought.

As soon as Junior parked the car Krsi saw him. Kerry was coming towards them out of one of the barns. He was still tall and rough looking. Kris saw a wedding ring on his left ring finger. She didn't even think he would be married.

"Good afternoon," Kerry said coming up to the car.

"Hey," Kris said in a shy voice.

"Hello," Junior sad gettig out of the car. He walked around to the other side letting Kris out.

Kris got out and looked around. She looked over at Kerry. He was watching her. Junior apparently noticed to and gave Kerry a mean look and Kerry looked away. Kris grabbed Junior's hand and sqeezed it. Junior looked down at her and smiled. Thwn they stood there in an akward silence.

"Let me show you were you two will be sleeping," Kerry said breaking the slience.

"Ok," Junior said. Two stable hands came up and got there stuff out of the trunck. Then they walked to the guest house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Kris and Junior unpacked they met Kerry in the barn farthest from the house, and closest to the guest house.

"This is the racing barn. It holds fifty horses. All filled with our winners. We have another 20 stall barn with other races horses who win smaller races, or are training in racing. But Kris, you'll be racing these fifty. Or you'll race until you win 50 races," Kerry told them. Kris was busy petting a grey stallion.

"Ok, when will WIldfire be here?" Kris asked. letting the stallion go back to eating.

"Umm, he got here about two hours ago. Follow me," Kerry said.

They walked out of the barn and until they got to the first barn. Kris whistled and she saw him stick his head out of the second stall on the left side. Kris ran up to him.

"Hey boy, did you miss me?" Kris asked. Wildfire threw his head up and down signaling that he did.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kris, Junior, and Kerry/ were in the house eating dinner.

"What are the schedules for the day?" Kris asked him.

"Well, on normal days you will need to be out on the track at 6 am. We will train the first half of the racers, that will end at about 8:30 or 9. Then at 4 we will train with the second half. That ends around 7. Then on race days we race at least two horses.But the first race isn't until Saturday, it's Tuesday, so we have plenty of time for training. And on saturday, there are 15 races. We are in 14 of them. So you will need to be there at 8 am. And on Sunday we have 17 horse. So if you win them all, that will be 31 wins. And next Saturday and Sunday we have the rest of the 19 horses racing. That is all fifty. Then you can go home. Is that everything?" Kerry asked.

"Yep. We will see you at six am," Kris said as her and Junior left.

A/N-I know it wasn't that great. I was just trying to introduce you to the ranch. There will be more controversy in the next chapter, I promise. THREE reviews before the new chapter. Thanks for viewing. And if you have any suggestions, please review and tell me.


	23. First Day of Training

A/N-wow, 4 reviews in ONE day. I'm SO happy.Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it.

CHAPTER 23:

_Bring Bring...Bring Bring _Kris slamed her hand down on the alarm clock. It was 5 am.

"Junior, come on. It's time to get up," Krsi sad shaking her fiance.

"No, not without a kiss," Junior said stubbornly.

"Fine," Kris said leaning down and kissing him. Junior wrapped his arms around her back and held her there making sure she couldn't go anywhere. "Junior, we have to get up. I have to be out there in less than an hour."

"Fine, but promise me we will start back where we ended," he said with a little smirk.

"I promise," Kris said kissing him one more time and getting out of the bed to take a shower.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 5:58 when Kris walked out to the track. Kerry was there waiting with a large Gre stallion that Kris was petting yesterday.

"Ok Kris. This is Champion's Delight. We call him Deli. He is our best horse. 17 starts ad never lost a race. Take him a mile at a canter to warm him up." Kerry told her.

Kris Got onto the horse with a grooms help. She put her helmet on adn took him off at a canter as she latched her helmet. Kris examined the track as she went around. One lap was a mile.

"Ok Kris, now that you have a feel for him. Load him into the gate. Take him the first 3 fourths mile at normal pace. When you get around the last turn let him have his head. You got it?"

"Yeah. Let's go!" Krsi said.

They loaded into the gate. Once it opened Krsi and Deli flew out. She had to hold him so that he wouldn't give it all up. They were riding at a comfortable pace going around the front turn onto the backstretch. Goin around the last turn Krsi gave him his head. Then they flew off. They were going faster anf faster. When tey crossed the finish line Kris pulled him back to a trot and went back over to Kerry.

"Great time Kris. You just broke his record," Kerry said smiling. She looked over at Junior and he was smiling also. krsi jumped off of the horse and ran to Junior and kissed him.

"Excuse me, we have training to do," Kerry said.

"Sorry," Kris said blushing.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Once they were done training Junior got Kris to ride the five horse he was buying.

"All of them are great," Kris told Junior.

"I told you," Junior said.

"Yes, you did," Kris said going up to him.

Junior wrapped his arms around her back and leaneddown to kiss her.

------------------------------------------------------

They were still making out when Kerry came out there an hour later.

"Look, I know you wo are in love and all. But, this is my ranch. And I would appreciate you two not doing that," Kerry said breaking them apart.

"Kerry, why don't you go make out with your wife. I saw the ring on your finger," Krsi sadi back to him then kissing Junior again.

"Look Kris, I'm sorry for whatever I did to hurt you. But don't put my wife in the middle of this. You haven't even met her," Kerry said back to her.

"Don't act like you don't know what you did Kerry. You stole that money from Raintree. You used me. You took me away from everything I loved. So don't go around playing Mr. Inocent. Becasue we all know you aren't," Kris said coming up to him.

"I needed the money. You were the only way that I could get it. What else was I suppose to do?" Kerry asked.

"Let's see. You could have paid it with you OWN money. Wow, thanks Captain Obvious," Kris said.

"I was going to use that so we coud go to Europe. I was going to help you," Kerry said.

"Help me? Making me leave everything I loved so you could get your face on a bulletin board. That is cheap Kerry." Kris sadi then stormed off to the guest house.

A/N-Ok, I couldn't figure out how to end it. Please review and tell me wha you think. Three reviews. Love to all. 


	24. Winning Record

A/N-Sorry for the long wait. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 24:

Junior came running in the house after Kris.

"Kris, are you okay?" He asked in a kind voice.

"Yeah. I don;t know why I got so mad. I guess it is still hard for me to let go of the past," Kris said laying on the bed.

"Look, You have every right to be mad. He is a jerk. We all kow that. But maybe you can look past it for the next two weeks. For me?" Junior said poking out his bottom lip.

"Fine!" Krsi sad leaning up and grabbing both sides of Junior head. Then she kissed him.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok Kris. Are you ready?" Kerry asked before the first race on Saturday.

"As ready as I'll get. Help me up," Kris said.

She hoped onto one of the horse by the name of Freedom's Watch. She was a large bay with no markings.

She was led to the gate. She looked around. She had never met any of these riders. But they all looked mean. The gates flew open and all of the horse ran onto the track. Krsi held Freedomback until the last quarter mile. Then she let her have her head. They shot up to the lead and won the race.

_Only 49 to go _Kris thought going into the winner's circle.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"You did incredible today," Junior said as they layed in the bed to go to sleep. Kris had won all of the races. She had more tomorrow. But she wasn't worried. She ran the worst horses today. The other shouldn't be a probelm.

"Thanks. I just can't wait until we get to leave," Kris told him.

"I know. But ket's try to avoid anymore fights," Junior said joking. Kris had gotten into it with Kerry that day. She didn't ride a horse as fast as he wanted her to. But they horse was already 12 lengths ahead. They was no point in going any faster.

"I'll try. But let's get some sleep. We both need it," Kris sdi falling asleep in Junior arms.

-

A Week Later!!!!

"Kris you can do it!" Junior yelled from teh sidelines of the track. They were in the last race before they could go home. Kris was in last place with only a quarter mile left. She had been bumped atleast three times in this race.

Krsi held on as tight as she could. She gave Deli his head. They were catching up around the last turn. Kris was in third. Then second. She was head to head with teh winning horse. Neither one of them were giving the other any lead. They crossed the wire. They results would have to be determined by camera.

"You did great babe," Junior told her as she hopped off the horse.

"Kris, I got them to pend the results becasue you were bumped. let's go," Kerry said making Kris and Junior follow him.

They went up to the tower.

"They winner goes to Kris Furillo on Winner's Delight!" The announcer said.

"YES!" Kris said juming in Junior's arms.

"You did it! We can go home now!" Junior said kissing her.  
"Ok lovebirds. Let's get in the winner's circle." Krerry said with a smile on his face.

"So, Miss Furillo, did you think you had a shot at winning. After you were bumped three times?" the reporter asked her.

"I thought we had a shot. Winner;s Delight is an incredible horse. He has a great passion for racing. If t were antoher horse, maybe not. But with him, yes. I didn't doubt it for a minute," krsi told him.

"So it is your 50th time in the winner's circle in the past two weeks. How do you feel?" The reporter asked again.

"Great! I have known Kerry for about ten years And he called and needed a rider for a few weeks. And I told him I would," Krsi said.

Once done talking to the reporter;'s krsi went into the locker room and chnaged into regular clothes. She was already packed and teh stuff was in the car ready for them to get on the plane to go back home.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay fr the party?" Kerry's wife Angel, asked her.

"Yeah, I'm sure. We need to get back home. The trailer for Wildfir ewill be there in about ten minutes. He has all of his stuff in his stall. And all of your silks are in teh locker room in your locker. It was great to meet you," Kris sad huggging teh shirt blonde woman with huge hazel eyes.

"Okay, I will tell Kerry you said good-bye. Have a nice flight home." angel said huggih her back.

"Nice woman," Junior said as they walked backto the car.

"Nicer than her husband," Krsi said grabbing Junior's hand.

A/N-So, what did you think. I didnt feel like playing out anymore scenses with Kerry. Unfortunatly this story is almost over. Sorry! Please review and tell me what you think.


	25. Back Home To Georgia

A/N-Here is the next chapter. Tell me what you think.

CHAPTER 25: BACK HOME TO GEORGIA

"Oh Kris, we missed you!" her best friend Annie said as they got off the plane. Junior was behind her holding her stuff.

"I know. I missed you too. And you Katelynn," Kris said letting go of her best friend and leaning down to hug the little girl.

"I missed you Aunt Kris," The little four year-old said.

"Is this the guy who stole you form us?" Annie said pointing to Junior.

"Oh yeah. This is Junior Davis. My Fiance." Kris said rapping her arms around him and smiling up at him.

"Nice to meet you. I heard alot about you!" Annie said.

"Good I hope," junior said shaking her hand.

"Where is Gina and Rose?" Kris said talking about her other two brides-maids.

"They are going to meet us at the Diner. That way we can eat before we get back on the plane," Annie said picking up some of Kris' luggage at the luggage pick-up place.

------------------------------------------------

At the Diner Kris sat there and caught up with Gina, Rose, and Annie while Junior sat there and talked to Katelynn.

Annie was tall about 5'10". She was pretty with long thick black hair and big sparkling blue eyes. She was thin for a person who had a baby. Katelynn looked just like ehr father with curly blonde hair and little brown eyes. She was going to be tall also.

Rose was the prettiest of all of them. She had red hair that waved all the way down to her shoulders. She had big blue eyes and light skin. She had teh perfect model's body.

Gina was the brainiac of the four. She had short brown hair that was cut into a bob at her chin. Her swoped bangs went over to the left. Her brown eyes were medium sized and she was about 5'6". Krsi was the shortest of all of them.

"Well, sorry to tell yu girls, but the plane leaves in 25 minutes. We have to be at the airport in about 20," Junior told them.

"Your right. Come on girls," Krsi said picking up Katelynn and walking out the door.

----------------------------------------------

"I hate airplanes," Gina said sitting in her seat.

"Well, it is on;y a four-hour flight. Just go to sleep," Rose said. She was always a smart-alic.

"You better Gina. When we get home yall are going to the house to freshen up. The we are meeting the wedding planner at the dress shop. You all are staying at Juniors. There are four rooms. Sorry Annie, but you are bunking with Kate," Kris said.

"Like I haven't done it before," Annie sad as she fell asleep.

krsi layed her head on Junior and soon drifted off too.

A/N-Yeah, it was really short. But I hoped you liked it. It gave you a little idea of what the three bridesmaids looked like. Just a filler chapter. The next one will be longer. Please review.


	26. Dress Shopping

A/N-Only one comment! I miss my faithful reviewer Jen. Hmm...

CHAPTER 26:

"That looks perfect!" Krsi said when Annie come out of the dressing room the next day. They were dress shopping. They decided to get the bridesmaids dresses out of the way. Annie was in a realy dark navy blue dress that was strapless. Under neath the bust area the dress split and a piese cof thre same color material was underneath but it was shimmery. The dress went all the way to the floor.

"Really? I love it," Annie said twirling in front of the mirror.

"Gillian. Are you dressed yet?" Kris said. Gillian was the maid of honor.

"Almost. The color is absolutly gorgeous," Gillian said. The color she was in was a dark silvery grey.

"Oh, its perfect. I fits almost perfectly desn't it?" Krsi saked. The maid-of-honor dress was a dark slivery grey halter top. And it rappes at the waist with a white stud buckle and went to the floor. It was very elegant.

"I agree. I think the dresses are perfect. Get them fitted as we search for Kris' dress," Eve, the wedding planner said.

----------

Krsi slipped into the most beautiful gown ever. It was white satin. It had strps that went over the top of her arms so it was straight across her chest and arms. Over the brest it was looked scrunched together. adn underneath was a sliver glittery piece of ribbon and under that it was fitted as a corset over her stomach with the back lacing up. The botten flowed out in an s-line skirt. She love it.

"I have to get this dress!" Kris said walking out of teh dressing room.

"Junior is going to have a heart-attack," Gina said getting fitted along with the other girls.

"I hope not," Kris said. Consdering it would be bad since they were getting married.

"Look at you Kris. You have it made," Rose said.

"And how is that?" Kris asked getting on the measurement table to get her dres altered a little.

"I mean look at Junior. He is hott, rich, tall, built, has a gorgeous smile, lives on the best horse farm in probably all of the world, and he is madly in love with you. Any girl back home would be jealous," Rose said.

"Even Heidi?" I asked.

Heidi was snob. She lived at Kris' apartment building in the room beside her opposite ot Drew. She was in training to be a supermodel. And there was once this really nice guy who liked Kris and Heidi snatched him from her. Kris didn't really want him, but still. It was pretty rude. Then everytime Kris ever looked at a guy Heidi would go put on her fake charm and get them rapped around her finger.

"Yeah, even her," Gina said gettinf off the table.

"Why hasn't Katelynn come out yet?" Kris asked facing Annie.

"She is being stubborn. She says she doesn't want anyone else steal her job of being the princess.

"Your done," teh dres fixer person said to Kris. Kris then got off the tabble and went into Katelynn's dressing room.

"You look beautiful," Krsi said walking in.

"So do you!" Katelynn said looking at her hair in the mirror. Her blonde curls framed her face.

"Thanks you. I really like the dress. Let's go show the other girls!" Kris sadi cheerfully.

"NO! I'm the princess!" Katelynn said pulling away from Kris.

"Yes. And no one is gonna take that from you. They want to see the princess," Kris said trying to reason with the four-year-old.

"Ok," Katelynn said and followed her out.

------------------------------------------

Kris went back to Raintree after she left the dress shop. She took the girls to Davis, dropped off Gillian, and now was here in the barn talking to none other than Wildfire.

"Am I doing the right thing Wildfire? Do you think I'm ready to get marrid?" Kris asked couriously. "I have always loved the fact that you dont talk back, but now I wish you did. Your pulling me in a carriage up to the wedding. But until then. I'm staying right by your side. And I'm not moving." and with that she plopped down onthe soft hay and quickly feel asleep.

A/N-So, it was a pointless chapter. But I wanted you guys to hav an idea of what teh dresses look like. Please tell me what you think. JEN, WHERE ARE YOU???


	27. Wedding Song

A/N-So, I'm almost done. About 5-10 more chapters. May be even not that many. Depends on where I decide to stop at.

CHAPTER 27:

Kris got in the shower that night after dress shopping. She had the perfect, and she meant PERFECT dress ever. She was going out with Junior tonight to pick there song that they would dance to. She had got in touch with Pablo, and he agreed to walk her down the aisle. He would be here in three days. They wedding was in 2 weeks and 4 days. It was going to be hed at 9 :00 p.m. Kris was so excited. She didn;t plan on getting married while on vacation. But, then again, she didn't mind. She knew she loved Junior with all her heart.

Once out of the shower Kris slipped into a black strapless dress with sliver glitter going from teh top and floating down the dress. She then put on some sliver strappy heels. She straightened her hair completly straight and curls a few stands on the top layer. When she approved ehr hair she applied sliver eyeshadow, and red lipstick with a clear gloss over it. She grabbed her handbag and walked out to the car. Junior had taken his Lexus and told Kris that she could drive the porshe over to te resturant.

They were eating at Red Horse. It was the nicest resturant in town. And the most exensive. Junior told Kris that she would have to get use to going out to fancy places, even though they weren't really her thing. But, as people say, love makes people do crazy things.

After about 20 minutes Kris arrived at the resturant. She parked the car and got out. She put the leys in her bag and walked into the place.

"Can I help you ma'am?" the host said. He was young, about 17. He was tall with black hair and brown eyes.

"Umm, es actually. I'm meeting my fiance, Ken davis Jr. We had a reservation for 8," Kris told the guy with a name tag marke with the name _Kenneth._

"Yes, your fiance is here. Follow me please," Kenneth said.

Kris did as she was told and followed the guy guy to the back of the resturant out on the patio. It was beautiful outside.

"Here Miss Furillo," he said pulling out teh chair for her.

"Thanks," and with that Kenneth was gone.

"Hey beautiful!" Juor said leaning up and kissing Kris on the lips.

"Hey. How was your day?" Kris asked trying to make casual conversation.

"ehh...pretty boring. Meeting all day. We are trying to get the new horses named. They came in today. But I decided to let you help me. How was your day? Did you get the dress?" Junior asked looking at his menu.

"Yeah. It's perfect. And I would love to help you with naming. I con't believe they are two years and have never been named. That still amazes me," Kris said looking also at her menu.

"Well, it gives us more fun. What are you going to get?" Junior asked putting teh menu down.

"Probably just a salad. What about you?"

"They have the best lasagna here," Junior said.

They waiter came over and took there order.

All during dinner Kris and Junior just discussed racing, the new horses, Wildfire, the wedding, and tux/dress shopping.

"Look, Junior. I have something to ask you. My fiends brought it up today, and I don;t want you to think they way they are." Krsi said taking a bite of her food.

"Ok. What is it?" Junior asked.

"Well. They were talking about you today. They said that you had it all. Looks, money, horse farm, and they were joking with me about how I'm using yopu to get money. I of course told them that I loved you with everything in me. I just don;t want you to think I'm using you just becasue you have money. You know how gossip travels here," Kris said.

"Kris. Thats crazy. I know you love me. And you know I love you. And yeah, I have money. But with us, that doesn't seem to matter. Now, let's pick us a song," Junior said pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Kris asked.

"A list of possible songs," Junior said handing it to Kris. She read down the list

_Songs-_

_Amazed-Lonstar_

_At Last-Etta James_

_Can't Help Falling In Love-Elvis_

_Forever-Beach Boys_

_I Cross My Heart-George Strait_

_I Wanna Be Your Everything-Keith Urban_

_It's Your Love-Faith Hill and Tim McGraw_

_Never Let You Go-Jakaranda _

As I read through the songs I looked up at Junior who was smiling at me.

"So, did you like any of them," Junior asked aughing.

"Junior. What about our song?" Krsi said just getting the joke that Junior didnt put it on there on purpose.

"I was hoping you would catch that. I already got a band who could come sing it for us," Junior said.

"Do people still sing jazzy music like that?" Kris asked eating.

"Yeah. Are you going to do a father daughter dance with Pablo?"Junior asked.

"Yeah. We are going to pick when he comes home. I'm so excited to see him," Krsi said smiling.

"I bet your are."

-----------------------------------------------------

Kris decided to sleep in Wildfire's stall that night. She was so excited that Wildfire was pulling hte carriage she would be arriving at the wedding on.

As Kris went to sleepthat night, she pictured the wedding. And the man she would be with for the rest of her life.

A/N-Well, I had this whole chapter planned out. But when I was writing it, I forgot everything. Tell me what you think the wedding song will be. By the way, you know that song that plays when Kris and Junior walk into his bedroom in The Claiming Race episode. Do yall happen to know what it is. Becasue I love that song. But I don't know what it is.


	28. The Name Game

A/N-Hey yall. I have found out most of te episode titles for season 4. Here they are:

Episode 1:  
Episode 2: Episode #4.2  
Episode 3: Calm  
Episode 4: Flames  
Episode 5: The Friend  
Episode 6: Friendship/Passion   
Episode 7:  
Episode 8: Life's Too Short  
Episode 9: Vows   
Episode 10: The Comeback  
Episode 11: Being Mrs. Junior   
Episode 12: (I'm guessing The Ties That Bind: Part I)  
Episode 13: The Ties That Bind: Part II

I hope that satisfys(sp?) you!!! Keep you fingers crosses for KRUNIOR! And yes Jess, I am planning on writing more stories. My be a sequel to this one about the ten missing years. Or after this. Tell me which one you thik I should do and the one with the most votes wins!!!

CHAPTER 28:

Thrre days later Kris waited at the airport for Pablo. His plane was going to be about 15 minutes late, so she sat in the cahir and waited for it.

Kris looked down at her ring and examined it. She loved it. It was the kind of ring she had always imagined wearing. Though, she never thought she would. But then again, she never thought that she would meet a guy like Junior and be drawn to him he moment she layed eyes on him. She loved him with all her heart and sh eknew that.

Kris was so lost in thought that she didn;t even noticed Pablo's plane arrived. UThat was until she heard a strong voice say, "Hello Kris," above her.

"PABLO!" Krsi sadi getting up and jumping into his arms.

"Hey girl, how have you been?" Pablo said huggin her back.

"I've been great! And what about you?" she asked as teh walked to teh luggage pick-up.

"Well, I live in NYC. As you know. But I'm thinking about moving back here. I really miss it. All the horses and all. And I've really missed youm" Pablo said grabbing his bag.

"I have missed you like crazy too. I'm so glad you accepted my invitation. We have to stop at the tux place to get you fitted. Then we can go to Raintree. And you can see Wildfire," Krsi said.

-------------------------------------------------------

That night everyone came to dinner. Jean, Kris, Junior, Matt, Gillian, Caleb, Maria, Kristy, Kenny, Pablo, Todd and Michelle (Todd's finace). They were all sitting talking about the past ten years. Kris mostly talked to Jean and Junior about the wedding.

"So Kris, what is yours and Junior's song?" Matt asked.

"We are doing our song. The Way You Look Tonight," Kris told him.

"That's cool. What about you and Pablo?" Matt asked again.

"we haven't decided yet," Kris said looking at Pablo. "We are planning on picking tomorrow."

---------------------------------------------------------

Kris once again slept in Wildfire's Stall that night. She had just a few weeks before she got married. Kris had sent most of her stuff to her new house already. She would, of course, be staying at Davis.

-----------------------------------------------------

The next morning Kris arrived at Davis to help name the five new colts. Kris looked at them all. The first one was a chesnut about 16 hands. The only marking he had was a sock on his front right leg. The next one was a grey. He was the same size as the first one and didn't have anymarkings.

Kris only got a good look at the first two when Junior arrived.

"Hey babe. Are you ready?" he asked giving her a kiss.

"Sure," Kris said getting on her toes to give him another kiss.

By the time they were finished all five horses were named. The first one was Sam Elliot. The grey was Gust of Wind. Then next horse was balck with a white strip down his face and all four legs had socks. His name was Black Kindgom. The next horse was a bay with a star and a snip. His name was Mr. Love. Becasue the star was shaped like a heart. And the least one was another bay with a thin stripe. He was named Free Spirit because he was very rowdy and spirited. But, he was the fastest. And Kris' favorite. After they were named Kris rode them all and then Furillo Heart. The her and Junior went out for lunch.

A/N-So, it wasn't that good. But, I'm sure all of you will forgive me. I also wont; be able to update intl next week becasue I'm going on vacation. So please REVIEW!!!!!!


	29. Why I Love You

A/N-So, here is the next chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews. Please tell me what you think my next story should be on.

Chapter 29:

"Kris, come on, we're going to be late!" Kris' maid-of-honoe Gillian said.

"I'm almost ready," Kris said. Gillian was referring to the rehearsal dinner dress fitting.

It was two days befre the wedding. The rehersal was tomorrow. And then they were all going to dinner.

Kris showed up dawnstairs wearing blue jeans and a shirt that said BRIDE TO BE in big letters on it. Junior had gotten it for her as a joke.

"About time you showed up," Gillian said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think od this one?" Kris sadi coming out of the fitting room for the 7th time. She was now wearing a lavender halter top dress made of silk and it can in at her waist and flowed down to her knees. She was wearing sliver high heels.

"Well, it's the best one so far. You want to look hot and sexy. Not like your going out to a nice resturant," Gillian said. "Hold on, let me go find you a dress."

Kris waited patiently for Gillian to come back. When she did Kris went to try to dress on quickly.

Krsi loved it. It was a bright red color. The straps went over the edge of her shoulder. The top was really tight and the bottom flowed out right at the top of her knee. The back of it laced up. Kris decided o wear a pair of matching red shoes with it. She had to have the dress.

"Kris, lets see it," Gillian called out from the other side of the curtain. "WOW!" she said when Kris walked out.

"I have to have this dress!" Kris said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Kris and Junior went out on their last official date as a non-married couple.

"What are were going to do all of Friday(the wedding day)? I'm not suppose to see you before the wedding. And they wedding isn't until 8:30," Junior told Krsi as they sat in his car with the top down under the stars

"True, I don't kow what we are going to do. I know me and the girls have to be at the wedding shop at noon to pick up the dresses and make sure they fit. And out hair and make-up begins at 6. And I have to go down and get my mom and brother. But other than that...I have nothing," Kris told him leaning her head on his shoulder.

"What song did you and Pablo decide on?" Junior asked kissing her on top of the head.

"Becasue You Love Me by Celine Dion. I saw it on a movie, so I told him we could do that one. It was hard, because he isn't really my father," Kris said.

"Look Kris, I really need to tel you something. And you really need to know this," Junior said shifting his body so he could look her straight in the eye.

"Ok, is everything okay?" Kris asked in a orried tone. She was getting really freaked out. Her brown hair was moving in the soft wind. Junior reached down his hand and moved it from in front of her eyes.

"Yeah. I know I tell you I love you all the time, but I don't think I've ever told you why. And I need to tell you. When you look at me while you are smiling or laughing, it makes my heart jump. In your eyes I see myself, and all I want to be. And they way that you feel when I'm holding you, it's like you fit perfectly. And you get angry at me, I just feel like nothing on earth could be worse than that at that moment, becasue I can't bare to see you not happy. And when people upset you, I want to kill them. The way you reason things just blows my mind. Like how you work with horses, and with people in general. You have a way of making everyone happy a the same time. I know it sounds really cheesy, bu Kris. I don't think I could survive if I couldn't see you for 24 hours. There is this need inside of me, and only you can fullfill it," Junior said still looking at Kris.

"Oh Junior," Kris said in tears. She then leaned up and kissed him. Both could tell that neither one of them wanted to stop. So they didn't. Knowing they could do this for the rest of their lives.

A/N-So, what did you think. Next chapter will be the rehersal dinner and getting ready for the wedding. Then the next will be the wedding and it will be over. Only 2 more chapters. Tel me what kind of story you want me to write next. Love to all...Lorra


	30. Picture Perfect

A/N-So, I see that I have sompetition with a wonderful story, that I too, love. Oh well. I guess I'll have to make this chapter really good. Oh,and by teh way, I went to Valdosta, GA on vacation. Not Canada, lol. But, please tell me what everyone thinks of this chapter.

Chapter 30:

"And now entering, the future Mrs. Junior Davis. Kris Furillo," Matt announced as I walked in the large party room. I was escorted by Pablo.

"Thanks Matt," I said laughing walking up to him.

"Anything for the bride. I think Junior is looking for you," Matt said pointing over at Junior, who at the moment was standing on a chair looking around.

_Carzy Man _I thought looking at my fiance jumping on a chair to see everyone. I was standing up the stairs, in the middle of a crowd of people. I waved at him, when he saw me he gave me the biggest smile ever. Then he ran over to me.

"Kris, you look beautiful," He said kissing my cheek, then neck, then lips.

"Well, look at you. You look quite handsome also," I said giving him another kiss and smiling at him. Then we went to eat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can I have everyone's attention! ATTENTION!" Matt said hitting a wine glass with a fork. I was going to laugh if it broke. "I believe it is time, for the Best Man's speech."

"This is going to be good," Junior whispered in my ear before kissing my forehead.

"As everyone know, Junior and I have been friends for, our whole life basically. We grew up planning to be firefighters, or in Junior case, Superman, which in his attempt fell of the barn roof and broke his arm and collarbone." Everyone began laughing as did I.

"But the one thing we never planned was getting married. We wanted to run the counrty, not horse farms. And definatly, not a girl heart. I first off want to congradulate Junior on finding the perfect woman for him. Becasue lord knows, Kris is the only woman strong enough for the job. Though both of us have ad our time with Kris, there hearts were always together. Even with Kris gone for ten years, they were always made for each other. Nothing can ever deny that. So, Kris and Junior, may God Blees you," he concluded holding up his glass. Junior grabbed me as he stood up and kissed me in front of everyone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

After the night was over with Junior and I went our seperate ways after many kisses goodbye. I couldn't belive that next time we kissed it would be when we were married. It was all so surreal(sp?) to me. I was going to have a great husband, a horse farm, 5 something horses, and all just becasue I say two simple words.

"Kris wait up!" I heard someone yell from behind me.

"Gillian had to leave early and she took the car. Could you give me a lift home?" Matt said running to catch up to me.

"Of course I can. I was heading to Raintree. I'm staying there tonight," Krsi said getting into her new car, that was one of the wedding gifts frm Junior. It was a brand new corvette in the special yellow made only for corvettes. It was Kris' dream car. She loved it. It was a convertible too, so her and Matt drove to Raintree with the top down.

"Junior's lucky, you know," Matt said turning down the radio.

"Hmm," I said looking over at him.

"Yeah. Me and him made a bet with each other when you first got here. But, it didn't matter. Your heart always belonged to him. As much as I wanted you when we were together, I knew I could never have you like Junior did," Matt told me.

"Matt, I really did like you. But for some reason, everytime we kissed, or made love, Junior face would always come to my mind, I tried to get ride of it, but I just couldn't. I'm sorry, it was unfair to you," I said quickly squeazing his hand.

"No, I understand. It was the same way with me and Gillian. It's okay. I forgive you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm getting married today," I said outloaud when I woke up about 10 o'clock. I layed in bed and pictured whehat my life would be like. My alarm clock was set to 10:30 incase I slept late. And when it went off, I decided to qut day dreaming. I got out of bed and jumped in the shower. I didn't condidtion my hair, becasue I knew that it would make it hard to curl. When I got out I put on a pair of khaki shorts and a baby blue button down short sleeve shirt. I brshed my hair down straight over my shoulders. I skipped the make-up for today, knowing I was going to have to get it done today anyways. I got into my corvette and drove to the dress shop.

"Well, Kris. You dress if perfect," Eve said looking at my dress. It was one o'clock. I had to leave at 2 so I could get to Oakland and back by 6.

I looked at myself in the mirror. The dress really was beautiful I couldn't help but shed a tear knowing what today was.

"You and Junior are pefect together. This is probably the best wedding I have ever planned. And I hear there are going to be photographers from bridal magazines. I can just picture it now. The lighting from the fountain lighting up the place. You and Junior under the silk tent. It will be perfect!" Eve said clapping her hands together.

I looked at her and smilied, knowng she was right. It would be perfect.

A/N-So, how did you like it. DId I win my reviewers back? J/K. Well, tell me what you think. I have a plan for another story, I'm going to do some summaries when I get odne with this story, and you can vote then!!!


	31. The Ending

A/N-So, it's the last chapter. It's gonna be kinda long though. Then I will post the summaries for the new stories, and you can tell which one you want.

CHAPTER 31: THE ENDING!

"Oh Kristine, you look absolutly beautiful," Kris' mom Barbara said when Kris got her dress on. Her hair was curled, the front was pulled back and there was a tiara on her head. She had on silver eyeshadow with glitter. She had red lipstick and black eyeliner and mascara and a beautiful pink blush accented her cheek bones. Her hair and makeup set of the beauty of her dress.

"Thanks mom. You look great too. I can't believe that I'll be walking down the aisle in 10 minutes!" Kris said giving her mom a hug.

All of ht ebridesmaid had on white eyeshadow and pink lipgloss. There hair was all up and flwoing down in curls. (if that makes since). Everyone looked great. Barb was wearing a lavender sress that went down to her knees. She really did look good. And for the first time, she saw Jace in a tux.

5 minutes later Pablo showed up with the carriage pulled by Wildfire.

"You look great Kris. I can't believe it. 11 years ago I saw you in jail, and know, you are getting married," Pablo said giving her a hug,

"Pablo, quit. I don't want to mess up my makeup rom crying," Kris said.

"Wildfire, you look great!" Kris said running over to him as fast as the three inch heels allowed. He really did look great. His mane was covered in glitter and he was wearing all white gear. The carriage was black with white seats.

"Hop in," Pablo said. He helped her up and followed the limo taking the other girls. They got out befoer they got to the garden. So the limo could go without anyone seeing it. The closer they got to the garden, the more nervous Kris was getting. The day was finally here. The day she had been looking to for 30 years. Once the carraige pulled up all eyes were on her. Pablo helped her off the carriage. Then to chorus of "Lost In This Moment With You" began to play as Kris made her way down with Pablo. Kris coldn;t help but smile as she looked at Junior. And Junior looked at her, with the beggest smile ever. Soon she was standing with Junior infront of the preacher. After they said the vows the prescher announced "I now pronounce you Husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," And with that Junior pulled Kris up tohim and leaned down to kiss, as he thought, the most beautiful girl to ever walk to earth. After about 30 seconds they both heard the preacher clear his throat and they broke away laughing.

"May I present to you Mister and Mrs. Ken davis Jr."

Junior grabbed Kris' hand and they walked dwon the aisle together looking at each other and smiling. At that moment, they both understood, nothing could take this away from them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the reception everyone was giving them hugs and telling them how great they looked.

"Come on babe, it's time to cut the cake," Junior said taking her hand and leading her to the food table where a large cake sat. They both cut a piece. Junior lightly gave her the cake, bu when it was Kris' turn she smashed it in his face.

"Hey!" Hey yelled jokingy. He grabbed Kris and kissed her.

When it was time to dance the song "The Way You Look Tonight" came on. Junior rapped his rams around Kris as they entered teh dance floor. They stared into each others eyes the whole time, even when they twirled and spun. Both so in love with each other. Kris really did believe that love could move a mountain at that point. This song was perfect for them. Every lyric fit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now it;s time for the father daughter dance, Kris Pablo," the singer said. Pablo took Kris and hey walked to the dance floor and danced the the song "Becasue You Loved Me". The whole time Junior just wanted to run up to his bride and dance with her. But he sat and watched her dance with Pablo. There was no need for him to be jealous, and he wasn't. But he wanted to dance with her. Feel her in his arms again. It was where she belonged. Junior watched her and Pablo looking at the smile he fell in love with the first time he layed his eyes on her.

Once the dance was over Junior ran over to the band and asked them to play a song. They agreed and Junior went to go get Kris.

"Junior, this is my favorite song," Kris said during the intro.

"I know. Let's dance," Junior said.

They danced as they listened to the lyrics.

_Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you theres no one else above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
Take away all my sadness  
Ease my troubles thats what you do_

They were still in each tohers arms looking into each others eyes.

Everyoe was looking at them dance. But they didn't care.

_For the morning sun in all its glory  
Greets the day with hope and comfort too  
You fill my life with laughter  
And somehow you make it better  
Ease my troubles thats what you do  
Theres a love thats divine  
And its yours and its mine like the sun  
And at the end of the day  
We should give thanks and pray  
To the one, to the one_

By now they were twirling and spinning. Kris felt so right in his arms.

Other people were on the dance floor now.__

Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you theres no one else above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
Take away all my sadness  
Ease my troubles thats what you do  


By now they didn't even realize what they were doing. They were just following there heart, and the music.

_Theres a love thats divine  
And its yours and its mine like the sun  
And at the end of the day  
We should give thanks and pray  
To the one, to the one_

_  
And have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you theres no one else above you  
You fill my heart with gladness  
Take away my sadness  
Ease my troubles thats what you do  
Take away all my sadness  
Fill my life with gladness  
Ease my troubles thats what you do  
Take away all my sadness  
Fill my life with gladness  
Ease my troubles thats what you do_

As the song ended so did the party. They danced and kissed the rest if the time.

After the last song Junior and Kris' time here was over. It was time to go home.

As they walked out the door they stopped and kissed. Everyone applauded and they looked into each other's eyes.

THE END!

A/N-It over, finally. What did yall think of the last chapter. It didn't turn out as great as I hoped. But, I did my best. I hope you all like it. make sure you ready the summaried. They will be posted in the next chapter, along with an authors note and thanks. Ilove you all.

LORRA!


	32. Thanks and Summaries! VOTE!

So, I want to thanks each and everyone who reviewed. All including:

(from first to last)

Brandie

Lisa

??? aka Jen

scarletslippers005

Rachel

frogsoccer33

xohxitxisxlovex (who I believe is CarleyAnn)

storylover1992

Lily

BLONDEMOMENT82192

Snickerdoodle66

xx0melanie0xx

Chrissy

zoey0chase0kris0matt0troy0gaby

DD2

sdmkf;jmas

sha

Amanda

I love all of you. And thanks for everyone who put me on your alret list:

DD2

Ryely

Snickerdoodle66

Wildfire113Krunior

brandie08

myheroispeterpetrelli

storylover1992

the1nonlimeli

xoevolremmusxo

xohxitxisxlovex

zoey0chase0kris0matt0troy0gaby

And who put it on there favs:

BLONDEMOMENTS82191

Snickerdoodle66

Wildfire113Krunior

brandie08

frogsoccer33

xx0melanie0xx

zoey0chase0kris0matt0troy0gaby

And I think that is everyone. If I didn't pu you on one of the list you were suppose to be on, I'm sorry. Tell me and i will make sure I add you. And if I spelled it wrong, tell me, and I will fix it.

Now Time for the summaries.

1-

New Life Old Friends:The Lost Years

-Kris just left. She goes off and lives wih her brother for a little while. Then she gets a ob oppurtunity in Georgia. She moves and everything is different. Even people there know what happened. Kris is trying to forget the match race, and the Ritters. But most of all, she is trying to forget Junior. Can she accomplish what she came here to do?

2-

New Life Old Friends:After The Wedding

-Kris and Junior are home from there honeymoon in Paris. When they get back, Kris must learn how to manage being a wife, jokey, and help run a horse farm. With Wildfire and Junior behind her, she is sure she can accomplish anything, but can she?

3-

Life Before Friends

-Learn wabout Widfire before he was sent to police training. His birth, growing up, racing, and even something that happens. Learn how he meets Kris, and how they help each other. This all takes place before the show began.

4-

Life without Raintree

-What if Kris never got the job at Raintree. What if she was forced back on the streets in Oakland. And she had never met any of her truest friends. What will happed to her. What obsticles will she have to pass.

5-

New Career

-After Kris is kicked out of Raintree she goes to Hollywood. Where she is thrown into the world of lies, deciet, and fame. She get to learn the life of a famous actress. But when she is cast in a movie she is forced to work with someone she was hoping to never have to see again. Her world is turned updaise down.

Ok, those are the next stories. I may even do two of them. Tell the three you like best, I will pick the one that has the most votes. Please vote, or I won't write!!!!!!! If you don't want me to write, tell me!


End file.
